Precious In My Hands
by talinsquall
Summary: Leon leaves Radiant Garden to start life anew with Reno, after Cloud rejects him. Cloud decides to get what he lost back. Cloud/Leon/Reno. Please read warnings before reading story! Yaoi, OOC, Mpreg, Mental And Sex Abuse,Cursing,Sex Change. Rev.2/18/09
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Inspired by the awesome author, Reizbar-Ookami, and her Cloud/Leon story, "Journal Entry." Yes, I take a small tale of woe, and turn it into a multi-chaptered angst fest. I got the original author's OK and I'm running with it. Another insomnia special. **Please read Warning before reading further. **Originally published 12/08/08. Revised 2/18/09.

**Warning!: This story, in future chapters will contain vast amounts of Mental and Sexual Abuse against the characters of Leon (Squall) and Reno by Cloud Strife. If the reader finds this distasteful, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON! The chapters following Chapter 3 get harsh and will probably only get harsher. If you're okey-dokey with it, by all means, read on.**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon had everything planned for his life with Cloud. He just didn't realize that Cloud was an uncaring jerk.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, SEX, Major Lion ANGST, Bastard Chocobo, Simpering Stalker! Tifa, Sad Yuffie, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 1 - Lion Leaves For Good**

XXX

Leon was so excited. He just came back from the Moogles and his gift, to Cloud, was all gift-wrapped and hidden. He couldn't wait to see his face, when he gave it to him. It was all going according to plan. It had taken two years and tentative steps, but Cloud Strife was going to be his forever.

First, he'd give him the gift, wait a couple of days, and ask Cloud to marry him.

Leon had been waiting, patiently, for Cloud to propose to him, but it seemed to be the last thing on his mind.

Whenever Leon referred to other acquaintances joining up and getting married, Cloud would just grunt and turn over in bed.

Leon figured that Tifa, with her constant stalking, had made Cloud leery of the whole scenario.

Leon caught his own reflection in the mirror. Well, he just knew Cloud didn't lump him with her. He thought Leon was special, or else he wouldn't have started sleeping with him, after two years of waiting. Right?

Leon shook his head and reminded himself. Negativity be gone! Only good feelings tonight.

Leon smiled brightly, as the door to his bedroom opened, and Cloud tromped in with a weary gait.

With Sephiroth's defeat, Cloud only had his daily Heartless and Nobody patrol to keep him occupied. It was Tifa's constant badgering that consistently wore him down. He could take battling Darkness born enemies just fine.

Tifa Lockheart was a force that rivaled a seven-headed Hydra and three-headed Cerberus together.

Leon ran to Cloud, gave him a big, deep kiss welcome, and helped him take off his sword harness, shoulder guard, and battle skirt.

Cloud rotated his shoulder to get the kinks out. His gaze moved up and down Leon's tight form.

Cloud knew another way to get the kinks out. He just kicked himself for not taking advantage of it for almost two years. It was another thing he blamed Sephiroth for.

Leon giggled, as he looked down to Cloud's ungloved hands coming around, and wrapping tightly around his thin waist.

Leon was only wearing his white t-shirt and leather pants, forgoing the rest to give Cloud easy access. He tilted his head to the side to give Cloud more of his neck to kiss and lick.

At Cloud's request, Leon had happily let his hair grow, so it was longer that it was in Traverse Town.

Leon sometimes thought he was looking more and more like his late father, Laguna.

Leon was warned of Cloud's lusty intentions when he growled, unfastened Leon's pants, and dove his hand in. He mewled as Cloud harshly fisted his penis into a full erection. He laid his full body weight back against Cloud's body and ground his ass against Cloud's cloth covered erection.

Cloud's snuffling nose now buried in Leon's long locks, inhaling his sweet scent.

It had been a hard day for Cloud and his patience was already worn thin.

In one motion, Cloud slightly backed up, withdrew his hand from Leon's pants, and threw Leon roughly onto the bed.

Leon landed in a breathless huff and turned around on the bed to spy Cloud hastily taking the rest of his clothes off. He took the hint, pulled off his t-shirt, and removed his pants and boxers, so he would be naked.

Cloud quickly climbed on top of Leon, while deeply kissing him.

Their tongues battling for dominance, which Leon always let Cloud win.

With their lower bodies grinding against each other, Cloud rested his upper body weight on one forearm, and reached down with his hand to Leon's entrance. He jerked back and looked down to the place where his hand had ended up.

Leon had lubricated and stretched himself out, as best as he could, for Cloud.

Cloud looked back up to see a tentatively smiling Leon. He gazed at Cloud like a puppy wanting to be told it had done a good job.

Cloud's answer was a grunt and nod in approval.

Leon beamed with joy. It had taken him all day to fight through his prudishness, but it had borne success.

Cloud now rested his upper body weight on both forearms, and thrust into Leon, in one go.

Leon's eyes rolled up into the back of his head and his hands clenched tightly to Cloud's muscular biceps. He wrapped his legs around Cloud's lower back, to signify he was ready, and Cloud began to harshly pound into Leon.

Leon would have liked a little more foreplay, and some basic gentleness thrown his way, but Cloud had never shown any, so Leon believed that this was just the way Cloud was. It never crossed his mind that Cloud was using him as a convenient fuck toy.

Leon occupied himself by masturbating and clenching his anal muscles with Cloud's thrusts. He knew Cloud wouldn't wait for his satisfaction, so he needed to get it before Cloud came.

Leon was just about to come, when Cloud screamed and came with a loud squelch inside Leon.

Leon frantically fisted himself and screamed as he orgasmed. He made sure that he got all his semen on himself.

Cloud had looked a little disgusted last time, when some had gotten on his chest.

Leon wanted this night to be perfect for Cloud.

Cloud inhaled and exhaled harshly, over a gasping Leon, before he roughly pulled out, and flopped on his back.

Leon had winced and wanted to protest with the rough handling, but he reminded himself. Stick to the mission! Don't irritate Cloud like Tifa does all day.

Leon got up and retrieved a warm towel that he had readied just for the occasion. He made sure Cloud was completely clean before he cleansed himself. Cloud had covered his Mako-blue eyes with one arm. He didn't even say thank you.

Seeing Cloud was now relaxed and relatively stress-free, Leon saw his chance. He gingerly made his way over to his set of drawers and took out Cloud's gift that he had sweated and bled for. It took most of his winnings, that he had earned in the first Coliseum tournaments, but he had collected more, with the Paradox battles, for their nest egg. When he saw the results, he knew it had been worth every munny.

Leon sat down on the bed, near Cloud's legs, and waited. "Cloud?"

"Huh?"

"Umm. Well… I've noticed for awhile that the buckle for your sword harness was getting worn, so I had the Moogles fashion me a new one for you. I hope you like it."

Cloud frowned and he moved his arm away from his eyes, so he could move his head up, to see Leon holding out a small, wrapped package towards him. Cloud took it, and placed it on his chest, staring at it.

"Uh. Aren't you going to open it?"

Cloud stared at the gift for a little while longer, shrugged, and then tore off the beautiful wrapping, throwing it carelessly on the floor. He opened the lid to see a gold belt buckle. It wasn't frou-frou and ostentatious.

Leon knew better than to get Cloud something of that nature. An observer would have to look very closely to see the intricate design interwoven throughout the buckle. The magical stones were actually secured on the inside of the buckle, where no one could see them, and they would still do their job.

Cloud's gaze moved back up to Leon's hopeful one. "Nice."

Leon beamed like the sun and clapped his hands. He quickly halted when Cloud frowned at the display of joy. "Do you mind if I put it on your harness right now?"

Cloud shrugged and handed it to Leon, who jumped up, quickly removed the old buckle, and replaced it with the new. He smiled and did a little clap in front of his body so Cloud wouldn't see.

"Hey."

Leon turned around to face a still frowning Cloud. "It's cold. Come to bed. Got an early patrol tomorrow."

Leon smiled wider and dove for the bed. He nestled his body next to Cloud's.

Cloud never held him, but he allowed Leon this. Leon was content, for now. He was sure, after they were married, that Cloud would be more affectionate.

Leon sighed as he considered his mission completed and a job well done. In a few days, he'd propose to Cloud.

Cloud would grunt, "Yes," and they would have a good, stable marriage, maybe with some children.

Leon fell asleep, still smiling. He couldn't wait.

Cloud stayed awake, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Leon breathe in-and-out, all night long.

XXX

Leon's hopes were cruelly dashed the next morning, as he walked across the Marketplace to deliver a box of Gummi parts for Cid. His blue-gray eyes spied Tifa, and he automatically cased the area, looking for the nearest exit away from her.

Ever since Leon had started sleeping with Cloud, a meeting with Tifa was just asking for a case of heartburn.

Leon's eyes halted their darting around as they saw the belt buckle holding up Tifa's skirt.

For a minute, his brain refused to work. It had to be a different buckle, but the one Tifa was wearing was brand new, and Leon knew it was one of a kind. His mind automatically dismissed Tifa stealing it from Cloud, like Rinoa stole his ring from him.

Cloud's enhanced senses felt the wind change on the other side of the Planet. There was no way Tifa could steal the buckle from his sword harness.

Leon knew Cloud never removed the sword harness until his patrol was over.

In his sinking heart, Leon knew the truth, but he had to find out for himself. No matter the pain. He waited until Tifa confidently strode up to him with an extremely self-satisfied look on her face. "Hey, Tifa. Nice belt buckle."

Tifa's gaze moved down and she gleefully ran her hand over the belt buckle."Yeah, isn't it nice. Cloud said that he found it in a pile of junk he had lying around. When I caught up to him at the Bailey, he handed it to me, and said I could have it. His old sword harness buckle worked fine. It's really pretty, especially when I discovered the stones on the other side. I mean there are even jewels all the way from Atlantica! Cloud just doesn't appreciate the finer things in life. Well, I love him anyway. One day, he'll love me just as much."

Leon, who was now seeing it up close, recognized the intricate design that he had designed himself for the Moogles to place on the buckle. His face felt frozen. He couldn't even blink. His whole body felt numb. Cloud didn't see him as special at all. He was considered on the same level as Tifa, the dreaded stalker.

Leon felt like Cloud had spit on his face, kicked him in the stomach, and then kicked him in the head. It actually would have been better if he had done that. Leon, at least could have defended himself. But this?

Leon refused to lose face in public. Thank God for a crappy childhood!

Leon knew how to put on a false mask better than anybody. He made his face slightly smile in Tifa's simpering direction. He was afraid his face was going to shatter. "Good for you, Tifa. Uh. I gotta finish this delivery and get back to help Cid with some city planning."

Tifa shrugged as her face lit up. Leon closed his eyes in dread. Tifa, looking like that, meant only one thing. "Oh, Cloud! I was just showing Leon the new buckle you gave me. He thinks it's pretty too. See! I told you that it wasn't junk!"

Leon slowly turned around. His face still frozen with a slight smile.

Cloud's face was as blank as always. A stranger would think it was any other day in Cloud's life.

Leon caught himself from snorting in disgust. Well, to Cloud, it was just another ordinary day, because, apparently, Leon didn't mean anything to him.

Leon thought back, with blinding speed, over the past months with Cloud. He'd been such a love-sick fool.

Cloud gave him an ounce of affection, and he had lapped it up, like he was a thirst-driven man in the desert.

Leon was sure he had found his true mate in Cloud. All Cloud saw was an easy, convenient lay.

Leon's smile turned quickly into a glare.

Cloud's forehead creased with confusion. He expected Leon to yell at him or at least throw the box of Gummi parts at him.

Instead, Leon slowly walked past Cloud and marched directly back to the Hollow Bastion Restoration Committee's house, where his room was located.

Cloud, not sure of what was going through Leon's mind, stayed in the Marketplace. He was sure if he met Leon privately, in his room, Leon would start crying.

Cloud told himself that it wasn't Leon's tears that would disturb him. He just hated criers, in general.

XXX

Cid stopped his rapid typing, on his computer keyboard, as Leon walked in with the same box of Gummi parts that he had left with. He swore to himself as he saw Leon's Lion's glare.

Cloud had been an uncaring dumbfuck again and now his adopted son was hurting.

Cid raised one big hand, and petted Leon's head, as he laid down the parts next to his computer.

Leon stayed on one knee, with his head hung down, accepting the much-needed comfort. "Cid, I think I'm going to go. Is that okay?"

Cid nodded, and harshly cleared his throat, of the tears that were collecting in the back of it. "Ya go on, Son. Deserve a lot better than that stupid fucker anyway. Plenty of guys'll consider themselves blessed to husband themselves to you. Go on now. I better get an e-mail soon's ya land, though."

Leon nodded and straightened up. He kissed Cid's forehead, in thanks, and turned to go to his room.

Aerith got off the couch, embraced him tightly, and they both walked to his room together. "I'll help you pack, little brother."

Leon swore he wouldn't cry, so he only nodded.

Aerith actually did most of the packing.

Leon sort of stood there. His body continued to feel numb. There wasn't much to pack. It actually fit into two medium sized burlap bags.

With that and Lionheart's beloved black case, Leon took one long look around the room, where he had made such hopeful plans, and walked out.

Aerith closing the door behind them.

Aerith waved, smiling as Leon walked away towards the Marketplace, and the Gummi Ship Hangar. She made sure he was around the corner, before her apple-green eyes filled with tears, and she began to cry.

XXX

Leon was so relieved to find both Cloud and Tifa gone from the Marketplace when he walked through. Not that Cloud would have lifted one gloved finger to stop him, Leon just didn't want to deal, with the added drama, of seeing either one of them at all.

When Leon arrived at the Gummi Hangar, he marched to the ticket window and asked where the very next Gummi Ship flight was departing to. The ticket-seller informed him, briskly, that the next flight for Twilight Town would be leaving in two minutes. Leon firmly nodded, paid the fee, and walked towards the waiting Gummi Ship.

Leon almost made it to the stairs, leading to the hatch, when two small, but wire-strong arms clung tightly to his waist and refused to let go. He hung his head as he heard a tear-filled, shaky voice behind him. Her voice should never sound that way. She should always be bouncing and happy. Damned Cloud!

"Don't go, Leon. I need my big brother here. Don't leave me all alone again."

Leon gingerly turned around, so he could lean down, and kiss the top of Yuffie's head. She clung even harder and began to sob, wetting the front of his shirt. "I have to go, Yuf. I can't stay here. It hurts too much."

Leon leaned in to better hear Yuffie's muffled words. "I wanna go too! You said you'd always be my big brother and take care of me! You promised, Leon!"

Leon frowned for a minute, and thought of a quick way to placate her, so she would, at least, let go. He was going to send for her later, anyway. He just had to get settled first. "Well, you're still teaching that self-defense class to the mothers and small children for a few more weeks, right?"

Yuffie nodded her head, wiping her nose on Leon's shirt.

"Remember, we always finish what we start. Right?"

Yuffie slowly nodded again, with a small sniff.

"I was going to notify Cid in an e-mail when I arrived, but you can tell him just as well. As soon as I'm settled, I'll send money, so Aerith can purchase you a Gummi Ship ticket, so you can stay with me."

Yuffie queried, in a little girl voice that Leon hadn't heard in forever. "No fooling, Leon? Won't leave me alone, again?"

Leon hugged her small body tightly to his, with his one free hand. "I always keep my promises, Little Sister. Always and forever."

Yuffie thought for a moment, gathered her inner Great Ninja strength, and let her Big Brother go.

Leon felt Yuffie release him. He kissed the top of her head, whispered that he loved her, and ran up the stairs. The Gummi ship hatch slamming shut behind him. He propped Lionheart's case in the seat next to his own, dropped the bags on the floor next to it, and flopped into the waiting seat.

Leon waited until the Gummi pilot announced that the ship had now left Radiant Garden's airspace before he burst into tears.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Man! Did I dig a hole for myself with that first chapter! On 1/30/09, I edited out the song lyrics because I just realized it was illegal on this site. My bad. The rest of the story is intact. Frankly, you're not missing anything. Originally published 12/10/08. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: With Leon gone for good, Cloud's life is just the way he thought he wanted it. Was it always so cold?

Pairings: Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, Bastard Crazy! Chocobo ANGST, Pissed-Off Stalker! Tifa, Great Ninja Yuffie, Exasperated Aerith, CID! And Cid-inspired Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 2 - Cold To The Bone**

XXX

It had been two full weeks since Leon's permanent departure.

Cloud was staring out into the canyon, from Sephiroth's old standing point, in the Dark Depths. He could now see what the appeal had been for his Darkness. Nothing changed. No one came to bother you, except for meddlesome Keybladers. The view never changed. The weather was always the same. A person could stand at this point, for a thousand years, and never know time passed.

Cloud was cold. Cold to the very marrow of his bones. He deduced, from the start, that it had to be psychological, since Hojo had ensured, with his enhancements, that Cloud's body would never suffer from the ravages of Hypothermia. He knew the reason why. His warmth had left him. His warmth had left on a Gummi Ship to Gods knows where.

Cloud had stopped asking for Leon's location, not that anyone from the former Committee would speak to him. It was a conscious decision, on his part, to disgrace Leon into breaking up with him. Things had turned out just the way he had planned that night, lying awake, listening to Leon sleep.

Cloud was alone and free, like before, just like he wanted.

Cloud must have been this cold, all those years, before Leon accepted him into his warm life. He'd just have to get used to it again. He was just confused on why it was taking so long.

Cloud's gaze moved down to the gold buckle held tightly in his palm.

XXX

Tifa, after being informed by a tear-stricken Aerith, of the true reason Leon left, threw the buckle at Cloud's head. It left a horrendous gash on his forehead, which took awhile for, even the Mako, to heal. She declared that she loved Cloud, but even she thought what he did was low-down.

Tifa shook her head, as if seeing Cloud for the first time. All the other people had been right.

Cloud had become a cold, hard bastard since their Planet had been destroyed.

Tifa wiped her hands together and walked away. To think, she had wasted her precious baby-making time on an ass like that.

Cloud had to get a towel for himself.

Aerith didn't move from the couch to help him. She didn't smile, but Cloud knew a pleased person when he saw them.

Cloud had always proclaimed, when Sephiroth was alive, that he didn't care about Radiant Garden at all. All he cared about was destroying Sephiroth.

With Sephiroth now dead and gone, Aerith had once again queried, before Leon had left, what Cloud cared about.

Cloud's eyes had automatically fastened on Leon, who was hunched over Cid's computer.

Leon, as if feeling his loved one's eyes, slightly turned and beamed at Cloud.

Cloud quickly averted his gaze and answered that he still didn't care about anything in Radiant Garden.

Leon, at the time, had looked slightly hurt. But, as Cloud always counted on, he had shrugged off the pain.

After Tifa had left, Aerith had reached down to obtain the gold buckle, but was too slow.

Cloud had it in his hand before she could bend all the way down. He held it tightly to his chest, with a confused look on his face, while holding the towel to his bleeding head.

Aerith had shaken her head in dismay. "Make up your mind, Cloud. Do you love him or not? Well. It doesn't matter anyway. You've made sure that he'll never take you back. He deserves better. You've got your freedom, Cloud. I hope you enjoy it. Goodness knows, you have a long, lonely life ahead of you to get used to it."

XXX

Yuffie, the Great Ninja, and adopted little sister of Leon, had made her displeasure known in other ways.

Cloud had no idea how she was able do it, but she accomplished the impossible.

The day after Leon left, Yuffie stole First Tsurugi from Cloud's room, while he was eating lunch, disassembled all the swords, and hid the various swords across the Planet.

It took Cloud a whole week to find five of the pieces. He still couldn't find one of the side swords. He'd have to get it remade from scratch.

Everyone in the house knew who did it. But for once, Yuffie wasn't chastised for her actions.

In fact, Cloud was sure she had help.

Yuffie couldn't even lift First Tsurugi on her own.

The pranks continued until Cid received the money, from Leon, for Yuffie to join him wherever he had landed.

Cid refused to tell Cloud where.

When Cloud confronted Cid, and demanded to know Leon's whereabouts, Cid halted his typing, took a deep breath, turned around, and stared Cloud Strife down.

Cloud stepped back.

"You cocky little shit. You wanna try the Captain? Do ya? Ah surely do hope so. Ol' Venus hasn' gutted a chocobo in a mighty long time. Not that ah'd soil 'er on a pathetic fucker like you. Find yerself 'nother way to hurt mah boy. 'Cause ya ain' getting it from me!" With that squint-eyed declaration, Cid rotated back around and resumed his rapid typing.

Cloud, not knowing what else to do, walked out and returned to his cold, little house.

When Cloud had begun, what he considered, a purely sexual relationship with Leon, he had essentially moved into Leon's room, lock, stock, and First Tsurugi.

It was actually how Cloud found out Leon had left for good.

Now that he thought about it, he didn't know why Leon would welcome him back to his room, after the great wrong Cloud had committed against him. He never thought that far about his actions.

The first thing Cloud noticed, when he entered Leon's room, was that Lionheart's black case was gone.

Cloud had felt an unfamiliar tremble in his chest, but he chose to ignore it. It was when he opened the dresser drawers, and found them empty, that he knew his Lion had left him for good.

XXX

Once the money came for Yuffie, she halted her pranks, but she did something else that was out of character.

On her own, Yuffie had gotten all the information, from the Moogles, of how much the gold buckle had cost Leon, and all the ingredients that it consisted of. She painstakingly documented all the information and handed it to a shocked Cloud.

The innocuous buckle held exceedingly rare Twilight Crystals and Orichalcum running throughout it.

Leon must have gotten the Twilight Crystals from Sora, who had sworn he would never part with them.

Sora had said he wanted to use them to fashion a special ring for Riku.

Cloud looked down the list.

Leon must have called in every favor he had.

Cloud almost dropped the list when he saw what the end price was.

Leon had probably collected most of the material itself, so the price was just for labor and the detailing.

Cloud placed his hand over the pocket where he kept the buckle. He knew, firsthand, how Leon had bled for every munny earned in the Coliseum battles. He would always end the day with a firm nod of completion, knowing that it was one more munny earned for his, and his chosen mate's, future together. A mate who had essentially spit in his face.

If Cloud could kill himself, he would have done it right then and there, but he knew he would just regenerate.

Cloud moved back, on the couch he was sitting on, as Yuffie thrust her small hand in his face. "Give it back. Now that you know how much junk costs. Give it to me. We can resell it to someone, who'll actually appreciate it, and I'm sure Leon needs the money for when he gets married."

Cloud snarled, but Yuffie refused to be cowered. "To who?"

"Any man but you. Luckily, he still has the nest egg saved up from our winnings in the Paradox Games, but he says he wants to save that for his future babies."

Cloud felt his hand crunch the list and his snarl turned into a constant, low growl. "What the fuck do you mean?"

Yuffie rolled her eyes and firmly held out her hand again for the buckle. "Forget I said anything. It's none of your business anyway, since you don't matter anymore. Just give me the buckle, so I can leave."

Cloud held both his hands over the pocket where the buckle was, since he knew, better than anyone, how fast Yuffie could be. "You'll have to pry it from my dead hands, Yuffie, and you know I can't die."

Yuffie's hand dropped and she stomped her foot in anger. With no warning, her fist shot out and punched Cloud hard in the eye. "You're a selfish asshole and I hope you're never happy, ever. I'm alright, though, because I know my big brother will be. He'll be happy and married to someone who loves him. Thank the Gods, he gave up on you."

Cloud, still holding one hand over the pocket where the buckle was, held his other hand over his, now pulsing, eye. "If you give me your address, I'll send the money for the buckle, Yuffie, but I'm never giving it up."

Yuffie scoffed, with a wave of her hand, as she walked out. "Save it, Stalker. We'll do just fine without you."

XXX

Cloud continued to gaze at the accusing gold buckle now biting into his clenched fist.

From the beginning of their relationship, Cloud knew he treated Leon like shit. Always taking and never giving anything back. At the start, he had the excuse that he just didn't know how to be, what he termed, "soft." Normal people would call it caring. Others would deem it love.

Cloud thought of it as weakness. Emotions which would bring him down and make him more vulnerable to the Darkness, which still lingered in his heart.

Cloud shook his head ruefully. With his warmth gone, he now knew the truth too late.

By loving Leon and letting Leon love him, Cloud's heart had actually been strengthened against the Darkness.

In hindsight, Cloud realized, that when he was with Leon, the Darkness hadn't troubled him once.

Cloud, who could never sleep, slept like a baby in Leon's arms.

Before, Cloud would say to himself that it was just the great sex that wore him out.

Cloud now cringed at how shabbily he had handled Leon in that area. He had treated Leon like a whore.

Cloud would sometimes wake up in the middle of the night, to hear Leon softly crying. But like the coward he was, he would close his eyes and try to ignore it.

Cloud finally looked away from the buckle. He moved his gaze back out towards the huge canyon before him.

Aerith was right, as always.

Cloud got what he wanted. A free life alone. No one to depend on and no one to depend on him.

Cloud blinked and touched one glove to his face. He was amazed when his hand came back wet with tears.

Cloud hadn't cried since Aerith had been killed back on their home Planet. He didn't think he was capable anymore. The moisture on his fingers and dripping down his face spoke the truth.

Cloud clenched his chest as the pain coursed through it. So cold. How was he able to live for so long with this ice frozen to his bones? He took a deep breath in. Cloud deserved it. He deserved the pain, the cold, and the long sleepless nights.

Cloud sniffled and inhaled a long, shaky sob. How the hell did he think this would be better for them both?

Leon had never been clingy, like Tifa. He had taken all of Cloud's abuse, gladly, and had even made excuses, to the others, about his abhorrent behavior towards Leon in public.

Cloud grimaced as he remembered slapping Leon's hand away, when he forgotten the "rule", about public touching, and had lightly shaken his elbow to point out some new armor. He remembered how Leon had laughed, saying sorry, while shaking his hand to get the sting out.

Cloud had walked away, when Leon couldn't hide the tears welling up in his eyes in time.

By that time, just through Leon's demonstrative behavior, Cloud knew how to love someone. He learned how to care deeply for a person and to take their feelings into account. Be it in bed, or out in public.

Cloud sighed. At the time, he didn't care. He actually thought Leon would put up with him indefinitely.

Leon had been talking about marriage and family, ever since Cloud knew him, back at the Coliseum. It was Leon's one dream. His only wish.

How Leon thought he could raise a family, with Cloud, was beyond him.

Cloud wasn't fit to raise a rock.

Leon had been so sure about Cloud.

When Leon gave Cloud the buckle, Cloud had panicked. He had seen it as an ultimatum.

Leon's throwing down of the marriage and baby gauntlet.

Unlike Tifa, Cloud actually considered it, that night, as Leon slept. But like the dumbfuck Cid always proclaimed he was, he took the most painful, and public, way out of the best thing that would ever happen to his sorry life.

Cloud had no reason to think his marriage to Leon would have been a disaster. He knew Leon wouldn't have let it. He never gave Leon that choice, though.

Cloud's crying had dwindled to a steady stream when his cell phone rang. He frowned, and wasn't going to answer it, until he saw it was Aerith calling from the house. "What's up?"

All Cloud heard was Aerith breathing for a moment. He could tell she was trying to think of a tactful way of saying something.

Cloud knew it had to be big, if Aerith didn't have a ready-made polite statement. "Come on, Aerith. Just say it."

Cloud heard Aerith take a big inhale in and exhale out, before she spoke. "Cid just received an e-mail from Yuffie. Leon's been proposed to already by two different men. She wants to know if you're still willing to send the money for the buckle. She still thinks you're a… Well, you know what she thinks of you. She wrote that she'd just inform Leon that the money came from all of us for his wedding. Her e-mail stated that Leon just had to decide which guy he wants to marry, then we're all invited, except for you, of course."

"Yuffie says that they're both very good men, hard-working and well-respected in the community. They even have their own shops and everything. Heh. Heh. Um. Cloud? Honey, you're growling again. Hello! No growling, remember! Cloud!"

Cloud's attention was diverted from the cell phone as he felt a sharp pain radiating from his right hand. He looked down to find out that the clasp from the buckle had pierced all the way through his palm. He held up his hand, staring at the blood running down, and began to laugh. Warm. The blood running from the buckle was warm.

Aerith's voice began to rise on the phone. "Cloud Strife, I swear if you don't answer… !"

Cloud pulled the buckle out and wiped the blood on his face and neck. It was a good thing he was alone. He stopped laughing and brought the phone back to his ear. "I'm alright, Aerith. Calm down. It's okay. E-mail Yuffie back. Tell her I'll send the money in a day or two."

Aerith once again paused. There was something about Cloud's voice. "Cloud? What are you planning? He's happy, love. Leave him alone. Please?"

Cloud continued to gaze at the wound in his hand, which the Mako was rapidly healing closed. "Don't worry, Aerith. Everything will be fine. There'll still be a wedding. Best one money can buy. SOLDIER's honor."

If Cloud could see Aerith, he would have seen her cover her green, dismayed eyes with one shaky hand, while holding the phone to her ear. "Cloud. Let him go. He deserves better."

Cloud shook his head to the Planet, once again gazing out towards the canyon. "Sorry, Aerith. He's my Light. My Warmth. I know that now. I'll make it right, Aerith. Trust me."

For once in her life, Aerith swore at Cloud and hung up on him.

Cloud grinned and placed the cell phone back into his pocket. He held up the blood-stained buckle, with his now healed hand, and kissed it. "I'm cold, but not for long. My Light will bring the warmth back."


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: **Please read Warning before reading further. (Sorry for the repeat, if you've already read Ch. 1, but I'm nothing if not thorough.)** Originally updated 12/12/08. Revised 2/18/09.

**Warning!: This story, starting with the next chapter, will contain vast amounts of Mental and Sexual Abuse against the characters of Leon (Squall) and Reno by Cloud Strife. If the reader finds this distasteful, PLEASE HIT THE BACK BUTTON! The chapters following this one gets harsh and will probably only get harsher. If you're okey-dokey with it, by all means, read on.**

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Cloud commences the stalking, which is halted by a cocky, red-headed roadblock.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon

Warnings: Yaoi, FIGHT!, Crazy! Stalker Chocobo, Great Ninja Yuffie, Worried Lion, Reno being Reno, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 3 - Nobody's Business But The Turk**

XXX

Cloud wondered why he didn't think of it before. He blamed the confusion and emotional stress of Leon's leaving.

After packing a bag of necessities and retrieving his replacement side sword from the Smithy, Cloud made his way to the Gummi Hangar. Taking a chance, he inquired if the ticket seller had sold a ticket to Leon about three weeks ago. The ticket seller replied that he had.

When Cloud requested the location, the ticket seller began to drone on about company policy and privacy issues.

Cloud stared blankly until the creature stopped talking. He then reached through the ticket window, grabbed the ticket seller's shirt and jammed his face against the metal bars.

Cloud then, again, repeated his request of Leon's location. He reached back to grab First Tsurugi's handle.

The ticket seller, spying Cloud's actions, rapidly yelled out that Leon took the Gummi Ship to Twilight Town and that was all he knew.

Cloud calmly released the blubbering man and asked for a one-way ticket to Twilight Town.

The ticket seller quickly punched the ticket and pointed the waiting ship out to Cloud.

Cloud thanked the stuttering man, with the reddened bar print on his cheek, and made his way to the Gummi Ship. Easy as pie.

Cloud couldn't wait to see Leon's face when he showed up.

Leon was going to look so beautiful when they got married.

Cloud felt himself get an erection just thinking about it.

When Cloud's Gummi Ship set down in the Twilight Town hangar, and he got off the ship, he glanced around the surrounding area, and inhaled a big sniff. Yeesh.

The whole town smelled like honeyed granola crackers and wholesomeness. The very air made Cloud twitch.

Well, if this was where his Light wanted to raise their babies, Cloud would find a way to deal.

As Cloud made his way to town, he swerved as a crowd of children ran past him. Well, there were a lot of kids around here to begin with.

Cloud nodded to himself. He had decided, before he left, that he would leave all the family planning and caretaking to Leon.

Cloud would continue to kill bad things and earn munny for their growing family. It was Leon's only wish. It was the least Cloud could do for his Light.

Cloud checked in to the Twilight Town Inn and asked if Leon was there. The hotel desk clerk stated that Leon, and his sister, Yuffie were out, but Cloud could leave a message.

Cloud declined. The less anyone knew about him the better.

XXX

Cloud took his time casing the town, viewing all available entrances and exits. He knew Leon wouldn't make it easy on him.

If given the chance, once Leon knew Cloud was around, Cloud knew the Lion would probably make a run for it, with Yuffie under one arm and Lionheart's black case in the other.

Cloud didn't waste a single thought on Leon's potential suitors, that Yuffie had gushed about in her last e-mail, except to dismiss them. Shop owners and respectable businessmen.

Cloud sneered with disrespect. They were always easy to scare away.

If they refused to give up on his Light, well, they bled and disappeared like any other human would.

Cloud had never professed to be a goody-goody. It was his home Planet which had turned him into a hero.

Leon was a battle-trained mercenary himself. He knew what the cost was for going up against Cloud.

Cloud still didn't like to see Leon unnecessarily upset. He would make sure that no one found any incriminating evidence. It wouldn't do for Cloud to be thought of as a criminal, in the town where his little cubs would be raised.

Leon cared about what other people thought, and all that other civic duty crap, which made him a leader.

Cloud could give a damn, really.

XXX

While walking through the Sandlot, Cloud's musings of murder were cut short by a familiar whistle of a mighty shuriken.

Cloud didn't even blink. In one circling motion, he caught the shuriken and flung it back, with greater force at a grim-faced Yuffie.

To Cloud's astonishment, Yuffie caught it and went in for the kill strike. Wow. Yuffie had been practicing. She also must have been too pissed to think rationally. She couldn't beat Cloud, ever, not even in his sleep.

Cloud crouched down and waited until Yuffie was an arms-length away from him. His fingers then shot out and hit Yuffie with a piercing nerve strike to the sternum.

Yuffie shrieked with the pain, and dropped the shuriken, as all her limbs became paralyzed and useless.

Cloud caught her roughly by the throat, and shook her, until she stopped wiggling in a daze. "Where is he, Yuffie? Where's your big brother? I heard he's getting married. Not going to happen without me."

Yuffie managed to feebly raise her head up and she spat a loogie right in Cloud face.

Cloud snarled, wiped it away, and was about to backhand her, when he heard his Light's voice. "Cloud! Let her go! Let my sister go!"

Cloud gazed at Leon, and lustily sighed, as his Lion ran up to catch Yuffie, as Cloud flung her away from him.

Leon caught Yuffie, in time, sending them both sprawling.

Leon hurriedly righted himself and checked Yuffie for injuries. He growled as Cloud's fingerprints left blackened bruises on her thin throat.

Yuffie had gotten enough feeling back into her arms to clutch them to her chest. "Squallie? My chest hurts really bad. I think Cloud broke it with the nerve strike. He hurts now, Squall. We gotta get away. He's bad now. I can tell. Really bad."

Leon felt Cloud advance towards them. He raised his head, while holding Yuffie closer to his chest. He snarled at a joyful Cloud. "Animal. Fucking animal. Reno was right. Best thing I ever did leaving you. I'll never come back to you, Cloud. Kill me first. I'm never coming back."

Cloud frowned and snarled back, as he heard his Light speak of another, with attraction. Reno? Couldn't be the same Reno! The Gods wouldn't be that cruel.

"Yo, Strife! Long time no see! Well, you're still as gentle as always. Seems my fiancé don' like you no more. Guess it's time for you to shove off back to Hades!"

XXX

Cloud felt his back flinch as he slowly turned around to see a person he hoped was long dead.

Reno, the Turk. Reno, of the fucking, much-hated, glad-they're-all dead Turks. Out of all the guys, in all the Worlds, Leon, his Light, had chosen Reno to get married to.

Leon ran past a staring, snarling Cloud towards Reno, who directed his concerned gaze back to his frantic fiancé. "Don't cry, babe. Just tell me what's wrong. I'll fix it, yo."

Leon, completely ignoring Cloud, smiled tremulously at Reno, and kissed his cheek. "You said that Mastered Cure Materia ball can cure almost anything. I think Cloud really did break her sternum. Help me, Reno. Please?"

Yuffie, who was actually in great pain, perked up at the sound of Materia. Oh yes, it was almost worth getting her chest caved in.

Yuffie hadn't been sure of Reno's intentions before, but he had treated Leon good these past weeks, telling Leon everything about his sordid past, and leaving nothing out. She would have snitched if he did.

Reno had stated he wanted Leon to know everything about him and take him for who he was.

Leon had accepted Reno's stuttered proposal just last night. He was so shocked that he didn't even have a ring ready. He was so sure Leon wouldn't want "dirt" like him.

Before Reno left last night, he gave Yuffie a Mastered Cover Materia. He said once he and Leon were hitched, she'd be his little sister too.

Yuffie had beamed and danced with joy, holding her new Materia high.

Leon had lightly scolded Reno for spoiling her, but he kissed him deeply good night anyway. He wanted to wait for their wedding night before having sex.

Reno, just glad he got the pretty Lion to say yes, was fine with it.

"Sure thing, Doll. Let's get to my shop. I got the Materia there. Little sis'll be up and kickin' ass in no time, yo"

Cloud, not knowing what else to do, followed the rapidly walking couple. His eyes widened as they arrived at Reno's Import-Export shop. Well, if he wasn't a damned Chocobo!

Reno was a shop owner. A friggin' honest-to-goodness business owner, with a sign and everything.

Cloud thought all Reno knew how to do was fly helicopters and assassinate people.

Cloud followed the couple into the shop.

Reno directed Leon, still gingerly holding Yuffie, to the back room.

Ten minutes later, Reno strode out, carrying his familiar Electro-Magnetic Rod. He didn't threaten. He just swung it carelessly in his long-fingered grasp.

Cloud knew better. He had fought Reno twice. He had almost killed Reno the first time, and Reno ran the second time, but Reno wasn't a pushover, not by a long-shot. He also knew the real Cloud, not the Planet's hero, Reno saw first-hand how much of an animal Cloud really was.

Cloud sneered, as Reno grinned, and slouched against his display case. He bet Reno took great joy in telling his Light all the horrid things he did in his past.

No wonder Leon had looked at him that way, in the Sandlot. Leon now knew the real Cloud. He wanted nothing more to do with him ever.

XXX

"Well, see ya still ain't a hint-taker, yo."

"All these years, shop-owner and all, you still speak like the slum scum you are."

Reno bared his teeth and tightened up to attack. He then halted, laughed, and slumped back against the display case. "Ain't gonna let ya bait me, Strife. Got a good thing goin' now. Getting married. Don't ya know?"

"Not going to happen, Turk. Leon's my mate. My Light. You're just a temporary diversion. Easily disposed of."

Reno grinned and shook his head. "Don' know about that, Strife. Pretty hard to kill this Turk. 'Specially now I know you're huntin'. Know how to make it real hard for ya, Strife. Real fuckin' hard, yo."

Cloud snorted in derision. This talk was going nowhere.

They both knew the proof was, in the end, the one left standing.

Cloud decided to look around Reno's shop, until Leon decided to come out of his hiding place. He knew he was hiding, and listening to everything Cloud and Reno said.

Little mercenary, as if it would do him any good.

Hmm. Quality stuff. Cloud would never have guessed Reno had such a good eye.

Cloud picked up a beautiful, delicate vase, which must have come from the Land of Dragons. He directed his gaze back to a now concerned Reno and quirked an eyebrow in inquiry.

Reno, for once, was flustered at the insinuation. Sure, in his old life, but he was on the up-and-up now. "Didn' steal nothing no-how! Tseng got a good thing goin' there! Aerith'll back me up on that, if ya ask her. Tseng writes her e-mails all the time!"

Cloud frowned as he placed the vase down. No, he didn't know Aerith was in contact with Tseng. Truthfully, he wouldn't have cared anyway. Aerith was the good friend. Cloud just took advantage of it. "Why Twilight Town? Why not Traverse Town or Port Royal? Those planets seem more your style."

Reno shrugged and looked away. "Stayed awhile in Traverse Town, but wanted the sun. Port Royal's got that same problem, too. May be a slum rat, still like the rays, yo."

"Twilight Town?"

Reno blew air through his pursed lips and gave Cloud a baleful stare. "Wanted something permanent-like after the Planet went kablooey. 'Sides have to get my Darkness side items, too. Twilight Town's the closest, safest location, yo."

Reno leaned forward and slyly smiled at a suddenly leery Cloud. "And if I wasn't here, I would never have met my future mate. Thanks, Strife, for being the asshole, we all knew you could be. Made this Turk's life satisfied, yo."

Cloud frowned and tromped up to a still slouching Reno. He made sure to invade Reno's personal space. Not that he cared if Reno minded, Turk was always too flirty for his own good. "Leon's my Light. I'm going to marry him. He'll be taking care of my children. You may be Turk, but Turks die just as easily as regular people. By the way, how's Rude?"

Cloud made a choking sound as Reno hit him right in the soft spot of the throat with his EMR. It was only enough to make Cloud back off a little, for Reno to have breathing room.

Reno had made his point, though. "Fuck. Planet dyin' just made you more of a hard asshole. Don' see me bringin' up Zack. Do ya? Ya know better, Strife. Even with that fucked up brain of yours, know better, yo."

Cloud actually hung his head. Yeah, he knew better.

There was some things SOLDIER and Turks left alone.

Cloud shook his head to himself.

Reno always fractured his brain more than usual.

Leon was as easy to read as the daily newspaper. Reno changed minute by minute. Reno was right. It would be harder to kill him.

"Sorry, Reno. I'll let it lie." Cloud walked to Reno's side, also leaning against the display case. "Who's the other guy?"

Reno rolled his eyes, and guffawed, twirling his EMR. "Ya mean Bob. Bob, the item store guy? Fuck, Strife, geezer's older than Vincent. Ain't as pretty, though. Looks like Cid after that two-week bender. What I figure, Leon was bein' nice. Lion's good, right down to the bone. Gave this Turk a new reason to live, yo."

Reno made sure to turn and stare Cloud right in the eye with this next statement. "I'm livin, Strife. Ain't no little girl. Can't take this Turk down that easy. Finally got me the gold ring. Ain't letting go ever. Don' think the Lion'll make it easy on ya. Actually, I don' have to do anything. I can just stand back and watch ya fuck up like ya always do. Heh. Lion wants compromising and truth. Two things you wouldn' know if they came up and kicked ya."

Cloud stared back, but then tilted his head. He suddenly realized something. "You're hair's down. What happened to the ponytail?"

Reno was perturbed by Cloud's sudden change of topic, but then again, Cloud's mind didn't work like normal people. "Customers like it. Makes 'em comfortable-like. Small price. Only wore it back before 'cause the blood got in it. Hard to get out, yo."

Cloud, absentmindedly, nodded. True, civilians had no idea how hard it was to clean blood and gore off, especially if it was incriminating. He reached up and touched Reno's hair.

Reno flinched and backed off. "Only the fiancé gets to touch, Strife. Only the Lion."

Cloud smiled a creepy grin, as Leon suddenly appeared from the back room, and walked to Reno's side, taking his hand firmly.

There they stood. A united front against the Lone Wolf.

Leon glared and motioned with his head to the door. "Get out, Cloud. I meant what I said before. Just leave Reno and me alone. Go back to Radiant Garden."

Cloud just kept staring at the couple.

The twilight coming through Reno's big, bay shop window, caressing the two, with the light.

In Cloud's deranged, horny mind, this trip was just getting better and better. His grin got wider and creepier.

Cloud saluted and then, slowly, walked out the door. The small bell tinkling as the store door slowly swayed shut behind him.

Reno waited until his enhanced senses couldn't sense Cloud anymore. He then tightly embraced Leon, who returned the hug.

Leon was shaking so hard.

Reno wanted to reassure Leon that Cloud would leave them alone now. He knew better.

Cloud had changed his mind about something and was now making new plans. Plans which, no doubt, meant pain for him and heartache for Leon.

Well, Reno finally found a home and a family. He wasn't going to let Cloud Strife take it away, no matter what Cloud did.

Unfortunately, Reno knew exactly what Cloud was capable of, especially when he felt cornered.

Reno shook his head and tightened his hold around Leon. "Don't worry, Leon. Got a long history with Strife. Know all there is to know. We'll both be okay. Okay?"

Leon didn't trust his voice, so he nodded against Reno's shoulder. He was so scared.

Cloud could be brutal when he didn't get his way.

"Hey, no worries! Ain't nothing happened. Turk's still here and holdin' on tight. Say. How's little sis?"

Leon sniffled and backed up a little to look at Reno. "Animal really broke her sternum. If it wasn't for your Materia, Yuffie would really be in trouble. She's sleeping now. Reno? Yuffie's right. Cloud's bad now. He never hurt Yuffie like that before. She used to piss him off all the time. I'm scared. He's never going to leave me alone. I understand if you don't want to marry me anymore."

Reno scoffed, drew Leon back into his comforting embrace, and kissed his forehead. "This Turk ain't goin' nowhere, Leon. Got a nice set-up here. We checked out the rest of the Planets. Ya said yourself that this place got the best school system for the babies. You just think on the family. I'll take care of Strife."

Leon frowned and clung tighter to Reno. "Umm, Reno? How?"

Reno had the Mako injections, and scientific enhancements endowed to all the Turks, after their initiation. It didn't put him in Cloud's league, though.

Reno grinned and swayed Leon along, as if he heard his own form of music in his head. "Somethin' ya gotta know, Leon. SOLDIERs only think with their swords and their dicks. Makes 'em easier to control and all. Turks gotta live by their wits, or their dead in the gutter, no time flat. I was, once, Second-In-Command. Ain't no wittier Turk born than this kid, yo!"

Leon couldn't help but giggle. Just hearing Reno talk, with that strange accent, made Leon happy. "Alright, Reno. If you say so, I'll let you handle Cloud. I'll focus on the wedding, like before."

Reno answered Leon, by picking him up, and twirling him around the store.

Leon laughed with joy.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: I now believe that this story is my hardest one to date. Each chapter gets harder and harder. I'm getting really leery about the whole thing. Thanks for the reviews! They really helped me a lot, especially with this chapter. Originally updated 12/21/08. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Turk tricks Cloud. Cloud gets pissed. Turk gets schooled. Lion gets marked. All fall down.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, ABUSIVE SEX (No kidding!), Crazy! Stalker Chocobo, Frantic! Ashamed Lion, Humbled Abused Reno, Cursing

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 4 - A Turk's Tears Are Precious To A Lion**

XXX

Cloud heard his cell phone crunch to pieces in his hand. That fucking Turk!

Cloud knew how much a wedding meant to Leon.

Yuffie, herself, had informed Aerith, not a week earlier that everyone from the former Committee had been invited.

Cloud had been relishing the idea of kidnapping Leon before it took place.

Cloud ruefully gazed down at the destroyed cell phone in his hand. Reno knew him far too well.

The former Turk had convinced Leon to elope right under Cloud's unsuspecting nose.

Cloud had to hear the news from a surprised and chagrined Aerith. He threw the cell phone against the wall, in his room, in the Twilight Town Inn.

Reno had, as usual, thumbed his nose at tradition and had taken Leon's last name. It was Reno who was now Reno Leonhart, husband of Squall Leonhart and probable father of his future children.

Cloud's growls filled the room. He wouldn't give up. He couldn't. Squall was his Light.

Cloud's soul would die inside if he didn't have him soon.

Cloud's hands balled into fists as his thoughts centered on his new sworn enemy, Reno. His mind revolved in circles around the former Turk. He couldn't figure a way around him.

Reno knew all of Cloud's weaknesses and exploited them to the max.

Cloud still kicked himself over what he did to Yuffie. He really hadn't meant to hit her that hard.

Why didn't she back down, like she always did before?

Cloud wasn't sure if he could ever get back in Leon's good graces after what he did to Yuffie.

In the end, it all came back to Reno.

To Cloud's consternation, he suddenly realized that he was also aroused. He looked down to his groin curiously. True. He had felt some lingering attraction to Reno, while they talked in his shop, but Cloud had chalked those feelings up to leftover adrenaline.

Cloud didn't feel any adrenaline coursing through his veins, at the thought of Leon's new spouse. He did feel exceedingly horny, though.

Cloud sighed and unbuttoned his pants. He released his erection, and began to masturbate himself slowly, as he pondered over this new development. Perhaps he didn't have to eliminate Reno from the picture after all.

Cloud groaned as he ran his thumb over the leaking head.

In the Land of Dragons, as long as you treated each spouse equally, a husband could have more than one mate. The same rule applied in Agrabah.

Cloud's breath hitched as his masturbating sped up.

Reno was the most limber creature Cloud had ever met. He bet Reno was making Leon use muscles he never knew he had.

Cloud moaned and fisted himself harder. No, he wouldn't eliminate Reno at all.

Leon never could keep up with Cloud, sexually. He just didn't have the Mako enhancements needed. He was only human.

But Reno had them, Reno had them in spades.

Cloud would need someone to fuck while Leon was recuperating.

Cloud screamed as his orgasm hit. His sperm overflowed onto his knuckles. He slowly breathed in and out. His brain clear, for once.

In the end, it all came back to Reno.

XXX

Reno felt a slight tickle on the back of his neck. He knew someone was thinking about him. From Leon's just finished phone call from Aerith, he could guess who it was.

Reno walked over to Leon and held him tight.

Leon clicked the cell phone shut with a distraught look on his face.

The newlyweds knew it would only be a matter of time before Cloud found out he had been duped.

Leon had just hoped it would be later, rather than sooner. "Aerith's really sorry. She had no idea Cloud was even here. Cloud had made her believe he had been in Traverse Town all along."

Reno shrugged as he leaned in to nuzzle the side of Leon's head. "Don' matter, Leon. Strife woulda found out anyway. Better sooner than later to this Turk, yo."

Leon turned his head sharply to glare at Reno. "You know what he'll do! I just have no idea how to handle him now. I'm ecstatic that we're married, but I don't want to see you hurt."

Reno sighed and rocked Leon gently. He gazed around his empty shop.

The couple had taken a two day Honeymoon to the Land of Dragons, to visit Tseng, and so Reno could pick up some new goods.

Yuffie had tagged along and had stayed back for another week.

Tseng had been correct, in his findings, that Yuffie would find much that would remind her of Wutai.

Leon had allowed her to stay there, with his blessing.

Cloud was still roaming around Twilight Town, and Leon did not want any more harm to come to his beloved little sister, especially when Cloud found out the couple had eloped.

"Don' worry, Leon! If anyone can handle Strife, it's me. Just focus on us. I'll take care of Strife, yo."

Leon pursed his lips, and was about to raise his voice to question Reno, when he was halted by the front door's bell tinkling.

The couple frowned to each other and moved from the back room to the store front.

The Closed sign was clearly displayed. And everyone in Twilight Town, except for Cloud, knew that Leon and Reno were still officially on their Honeymoon.

Leon halted and Reno ran into him as Leon saw who was standing inside the store.

Leon's eyes moved to the front door. How nice. Cloud had locked the door behind himself, on the way in.

Reno pushed Leon behind him and sauntered up to a blank-faced Cloud. "Sorry, Strife. No little girls for you to hurt. Better skedaddle back to Radiant Garden. Me and the new spouse got some more honeymoonin' to do, yo."

Cloud's mouth tilted slightly in his form of a smile.

Reno automatically moved into a fighting stance. He didn't have his EMR ready, but he knew how to get to one right quick.

"Not stopping you, Reno. In fact, I'm planning on joining you."

Reno straightened up. He couldn't help but look perplexed as he felt Leon's arm come around his waist. "Cloud. Get it through your head. I'm married to Reno now. He's my husband. He's going to be the father of my babies. You don't have a place here anymore. Go back to Radiant Garden. Please."

To Leon's consternation, Cloud didn't even look his way. He continued to stare unblinkingly at an increasingly freaked out Reno. "Strife? What the fuck? Quit with the starin'. Ya gonna fight or what, yo?"

Leon tightened his hold around Reno's thin waist as Cloud's smile got bigger and his eyes began to glow fiercely.

Leon's breath halted in his lungs as his eyes darted down to the tell-tale bulge barely hidden by Cloud's battle skirt.

"No, Reno. I'm gonna fuck."

XXX

Leon didn't see Cloud's hand coming. He just felt it's impact as his body went limp and his arms released Reno.

Leon's paralyzed body hit the floor.

Reno was left staring down at his convulsing spouse.

Before he could react, Cloud hit him with the same blow, before he could dodge it.

Reno's body made to crumple to the floor, next to Leon, but he was caught, by his long, red hair, by Cloud's firm grip.

Cloud dragged Reno's dead-weight paralyzed body to the back room.

Reno's eyes stayed on Leon's now still form until Cloud closed the door, and locked it behind him, so Leon couldn't get in.

Reno suddenly realized he could feel his mouth and tongue again. "No, Strife. Sayin' No right now. Don' want it. Ain't no catcher. Never been. Not even with Rude. Leon's the one. He's gonna be the Mommy. Don' do this, Strife. Gonna hate ya forever, yo."

Cloud took his time, in laying Reno's long, toned body, on the army cot he had always kept in the back.

Cloud had speedily undressed himself and was now engrossed in tearing Reno's clothes off his still paralyzed body. "Sorry, Reno. I really am. But you pushed me to this. Thought you outsmarted me by eloping with Leon. Yeah. You get one point for that. But I'm in Leon's life for good. You can have one child with Leon. The rest will be mine. Be glad, Turk. I'm going to let you live."

Reno grimaced as Cloud stuck one lubricated finger in his entrance to prepare him. A lone tear made it's way from an ocean-blue eye to the waves of red hair. "Can't watch us forever, Cloud. Run away. Run far away. Me and Leon. Take the babies too, yo."

Cloud slung Reno's long legs over his shoulders.

Reno felt the head of his erection at his anal entrance. He closed his eyes in defeat. "Hate you, Cloud."

"I know, Reno. But you'll mind me, for Leon and the babies' sake, you'll be a good mate and mind your husband."With that declaration, Cloud entered Reno's virgin entrance with one harsh thrust.

Reno screamed in pain. His body still too paralyzed to move much.

Cloud tentatively thrust back and forth until Reno screamed again.

Reno shook his head vehemently as the tears began to pour down his beautiful face. "Don', Strife! Don' make me feel it! Hate ya more! Swear I will!"

Cloud angled his harsh thrusts even harder against Reno's prostate.

Reno's screams became high wails. His anal muscles fighting with the new intruder all the way.

Cloud grinned with the added pleasure. His head swiveled to the door as Leon began to pound on it. "Cloud! Stop it! Stop hurting him! Please! Punish me! Beat me! I deserve it! I'm the one who ran away! Leave Reno alone!"

Cloud looked down to a sobbing Reno. The grin still present on his face. "Huh. Squall thinks I'm beating you."

Reno screamed as Cloud gave another hard thrust against his now bruised prostate. "Maybe I am."

Cloud felt his lower stomach tighten up, much too soon for his liking, but he had gone without ass for longer than usual. It was to be expected.

Cloud harshly fisted Reno's erection, so he would come first.

Reno screamed as he came for the first time with a man inside of him.

Cloud continued to fist Reno's softening penis onto his stomach. He then leaned down to lick Reno's stomach clean.

Reno spat in his face as Cloud licked his lips.

Cloud collected the spittle on his fingers and licked them clean as well. He still continued to pound Reno hard. "You taste so good, Reno. Gonna enjoy you in the morning. Leon always sleeps in late."

Reno sobbed heartbrokenly as Leon continued to pound on the door and plead.

Cloud's thrusts remarkably sped up. His hands taking a firm grip on Reno's hips.

Reno's wails became glass-shatteringly high. With a low groan, Cloud came.

Reno screamed as he felt Cloud's scalding semen fill his bowels to overflowing. He was finally able to move his arms and legs. He thrashed wildly and pushed at Cloud's chest to push him off.

Cloud grabbed Reno's wrists, and held him down, until he finished coming inside him.

Cloud roughly pulled out and stood up. He beamed, like the sun, as Reno rolled up into a tight little ball.

Reno had been the tightest little virgin, almost as tight as his Lion had been. He was so glad he didn't kill him.

XXX

Cloud reached out and unlocked the door.

Leon heard the door lock click. He hesitantly opened the door and let it swing open. His shocked grey-blue eyes were horrified by what they saw. He immediately rushed to Reno's side.

Reno tried to move Leon's caring hands away, mumbling he was all dirty now, but Leon would not be hindered.

Reno was too exhausted to put up much of a fight and let Leon tightly embrace him.

Leon glared at Cloud. He didn't think there was enough hate in all the Worlds to show through his eyes.

Cloud just stared back at him with amusement. His mouth still slightly tilted in his little creepy smile.

Leon's gaze moved down until it centered on Cloud's groin. He shuddered as he spied the blood which daubed Cloud's growing erection.

Leon looked away and continued to rock a quietly crying Reno. "Animal. Raping animal. Can't leave enough alone. Doesn't change anything. I still love Reno. He's still my man. You've had your fun. Leave us alone now. Just made me hate you more. Didn't think that was possible."

Leon flinched as his long hair was sharply tugged.

Cloud pulled his head back so Leon could look nowhere else, but into his psychotic, glowing Mako-blue eyes. "Oh no, Leon. I'm not going anywhere. I've marked Reno. I haven't marked you yet. Can't have my other mate running free. Can I?"

Leon attempted to pull his head free, but Cloud refused to let go until Leon acquiesced. "I love you, Leon. I want Reno and I know I'll learn to love him as well. But I don't love him yet. I can still hurt him if you don't behave. I can hurt him extremely badly if I took him again right now without curing him first."

Reno whispered pleadingly into Leon's ear. "Don' listen to the psycho. Got enhancements. Remember? Healin' good while he's speakin'. Just leave me, Leon. I'll be okay. Turk's honor, yo."

Leon slapped Cloud's hurting hand away and stood up. He glared at a smirking Cloud and began to hastily remove his clothes. He ignored Reno's wails for him to stop and run.

When Leon was completely naked, and Cloud reached for him, Leon held up his hands.

Cloud growled, but he decided to humor Leon just this once.

"I know that you won't break me, Cloud. But like you said before, you don't love Reno yet. Promise me you won't break him. Promise me."

Cloud's hands dropped and he, once again, looked blank. He seemed to actually think, for a moment, and then answered Leon firmly. "I swear, in Zack Fair's name, that I will never break Reno."

Leon heard Reno's harsh indrawn breath at Cloud's utterance of an unfamiliar man's name.

To Leon, the pledge meant nothing to him. He looked to Reno for reassurance.

Reno nodded up to Leon. "It's solid, Leon. Zack Fair was the truest, most honest person in both our lives; both me and Strife's."

Leon nodded. He then leaned down to gently move Reno to the side, so he could lay next to him.

Reno embraced Leon and began to softly kiss him, as Cloud moved in between Leon's legs.

Leon moaned as Cloud began to thrust his strong tongue muscle into his anal entrance.

Reno's hand drifted down to Leon's penis. He began to fist him gently.

Leon reciprocated the action.

They moaned into each other's hot mouths.

Leon slightly jolted as Cloud's tongue was joined by a lubricated finger.

Reno kissed him harder. He received Leon's scream into his open mouth as Cloud prodded his prostate with a second finger.

Cloud usually stretched Leon more, but he had kept a close eye on the sight before him, and he knew he would blow if he didn't take Leon soon.

Leon screamed again as Cloud entered him with one hard thrust. He sobbed as Cloud commenced to pound his body relentlessly.

Reno murmured endearments, interspersed with kisses, as they continued to fist each other. "Forget about him, Leon. Focus on me. Yeah. Don' cry. Just come for me, Baby. Come on."

Reno groaned as Leon answered him by twisting his wrist. He leaned over and began to suck Leon's erection.

Leon's sobs quickly became screams. "Oh Gods! Oh fuck! Yes, Reno! Oh Gods! Yes!"

Instead of being angered, with hearing Leon yell Reno's name, Cloud got impossibly more turned on. He was sure his erection was going to explode inside his Lion.

Cloud reached up and pushed Reno's head further down on Leon's erection.

Reno took the hint. He sucked harder on Leon and groaned as Leon fisted his erection harder, in return.

Reno was the first to come. He raised his head to scream, as Leon twisted his orgasm out of him.

Leon made sure to collect Reno's semen on his palm.

Reno looked back, into Leon's stormy eyes, as Leon licked his palm clean.

Reno grinned and turned back around to finish Leon off. It was only a few hard sucks before Leon screamed his release.

Reno suckled for every drop, loving his Lion's sweet taste.

With Leon's orgasm and clenching anal muscles, Cloud was the last to blow.

With another low groan, Cloud came. He made sure to still his hips firmly against Leon's convulsing pelvis, making sure most of his semen went into Leon.

Reno made sure to kiss Leon firmly, but with gentleness, to take his mind off of Cloud filling him up.

Cloud, as gently as he could, pulled out of Leon.

Leon drew his legs away from Cloud and embraced Reno instead.

Cloud sat at the end of the cot, gazing at the couple.

Reno and Leon were turned toward each other. They petted each other, in turn, for comfort.

Cloud couldn't help but smugly linger his gaze over both their anal entrances. Both firmly used, and filled by Cloud, just as it should be.

Cloud's gaze moved around the back room, until it halted and lingered on the Mastered Cure Materia Reno had used on Yuffie. Just the trick.

Cloud got up and retrieved the Materia. He held the ball over Reno's lower torso, and grinned with glee, as the Materia activated.

Yep. Cloud had been first in his Materia class, back when he was an infantryman. Good times. "I'm healing Reno first, since he's still bleeding, and then your next, Leon. Yuffie was right. This Mastered Cure Materia is great. With this, I'll be able to fuck you two for the rest of the night. Thanks, Reno."

Reno flinched and embraced Leon tighter. He had known Cloud was crazy.

If it was just him, Reno could handle the situation fine.

Reno had grown up being used and abused. He would survive, like always. But he had Leon now,

Leon didn't deserve any of this. As soon as Reno could, he'd get Leon far away from Cloud.

If need be, Reno would gladly take whatever punishment Cloud dealt out, just so his love could get away.

For Leon, it was just the old abusive situation repeating itself, but now Reno was added to the mix.

Leon thought he loved Cloud. Even after his betrayal, a little part of Leon still loved Cloud.

Now with what Cloud did to Reno, Leon didn't know what to think. He was so ashamed. He couldn't believe he still came so much, even with Cloud abusing the both of them.

Leon hid his blushing face in Reno's long hair, inhaling his sweet smell.

Leon knew that Reno was only going along with Cloud to keep Leon safe from harm.

Leon shouldn't derive pleasure from it. But he had, so did Reno.

Leon knew that Cloud would continue to make them orgasm for the rest of the night.

Cloud had never cared about Leon's satisfaction before. But with Leon's marriage to Reno, it seemed to be the only thing he was focused on.

Leon was so ashamed and confused.

Leon was disturbed from his deep thoughts by Reno's low moan. He drew back and gazed, confusedly, at Reno's face.

Reno's eyes were closed and he continued to moan.

Leon looked down and then discovered the reason why.

Cloud must have completed their healing and he had begun to lick Reno's penis to rapid hardness.

Cloud stopped, as he caught Leon's stormy gaze, and grinned back. "Thanks, Squall. Reno's delicious inside and out."

Cloud went back to his tasty meal as Leon hid his now beet-red face in Reno's hair again.

Reno's moans echoed throughout the darkened store, along with the accompanying sounds of slurping.


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Receiving the last reviews, it got me thinking. Why did I start writing fan fiction anyway? It all comes back to wanting to read stories about my favorite characters, but either not finding enough, or not finding ones with the plot that I wanted. If this story has ended up displeasing you, in any way, I am truly sorry. My kinks are bizarre, but mine. (Looks over warnings for all posted stories) Very bizarre. Sorry. Originally updated 01/01/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Leon wants to save Reno, but he also wants to be a Mommy. He'll get both. In spite of Cloud.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, MENTAL and SEXUAL ABUSE, SEX, Crazy! Stalker Chocobo, Nonsensical Scheming Lion, Compliant Survivor! Reno, Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change (Blame the Laguna), MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 5 - No Job Too Big For A Turk**

XXX

Cloud had sworn that he would never break Reno.

Leon should have been more specific.

Physically, Cloud tested Reno's enhanced body to it's very limits, but he didn't break any of his bones, or make him bleed, like the first time.

By this time, after Cloud had his morning fun, and left for his first delivery run, Reno would apply the Mastered Cure Materia himself.

Leon would kiss his tears away, all the while.

Reno would always murmur that he was fine, but Leon knew that the present situation couldn't last.

Reno's mind was slowly breaking apart with each passing day.

Leon had steadily taken over care of their Import-Export Shop, as Reno rested his body in the back room, so his enhancements could help him heal, before Cloud arrived for lunchtime.

The shop would close, temporarily, for lunch.

Cloud would have sex with Leon twice.

As Leon rested, Cloud would continue his onslaught on Reno, until lunchtime was up. He then left to make the rest of his deliveries.

The couple knew there was no escape.

Cloud would always find them, wherever they went. It was better to stay where they were.

Cloud was married to the both of them now.

When they took the flight to the Land of Dragons, two months ago, Cloud made sure that a bone-tired Reno rested fitfully in his lap the whole way.

Tseng met them at the Gummi Ship Hangar. His face set in stone. He, more than anyone, knew how dangerous Cloud Strife actually was. He had read the reports that Reno never saw. There was nothing he could do to help his fellow former Turk, except to make sure he was well-rested and fed.

Cloud made sure that both Leon and Reno were never left alone with Tseng.

Yuffie, on the other hand, was a different story.

Leon was able to tackle her before she could get to Cloud. He dragged her kicking-and-screaming body outside to Tseng's beautiful rock garden.

Leon plopped her down, next to the Koi pond, and rocked her gently as she sobbed her rage. "Don't do it, Leon! Don't let him win! I can't stay with you, if you marry him! I just can't! He's killing Reno. I can tell just by looking. He'll kill you too! Tseng told me all the things he tried to hide before. He's so bad, Leon! He's a monster!"

"I love Reno, Yuffie. I can't leave him to that. If one of us dies, we'll die together. I won't leave him. Cloud will never leave me be. You know that. I'll survive. I'll find a way. You stay here with Tseng. You wrote that Aerith was coming soon anyway. Right? She'll keep you company."

Yuffie snorted and wiped her nose with her palm. She refused to look into Leon's pleading eyes. "Yeah. Vincent finally came back to Cid. Old man's getting on in years. Says he needs his Valentine 24/7 now. They're giving up the Traverse Town shop for good. Aerith knows Vincent will make sure Cid will be okay. She's just waiting for Vincent to be settled. She's gonna come and marry Tseng. Gonna be really pretty. They're getting married when the cherry blossoms come out. Wish you could come. Wish it really bad."

Leon drew her back in for a tight hug. He kissed the top of her head and inhaled her sweet smell. "You can write me all about it. I still get e-mails."

Yuffie clung tighter, feeling her big brother slipping away from her. "Don't go, Leon. We can find a way together. I just know we will."

"I can't have you in danger, Yuffie. Like you said, Cloud's a bad man. He'd hurt you if either Reno or I stepped out of line. I can't take that chance, Yuffie."

Yuffie sobbed in dismay. "Leon… you're not still thinking of babies. Are you? Don't, Big Brother. Don't do it."

Leon drew Yuffie away, and raised her chin, so she would finally meet his stormy gaze. Her lower lip trembled at the fire brewing in the Lion's eyes. "I will have my babies, Yuffie. My life is worth nothing without them. It's the only thing that's kept me going all these years. Cloud knows that if he even raised his voice to one I would find a way to kill him. He's already sworn to leave my cubs to me. Don't worry about the babies, Yuffie. Never worry about their safety."

Yuffie didn't believe Cloud would actually honor anything, but she knew the Lion's glare when she saw it. She looked away, since Leon still had a hold of her chin. "Can I see them sometimes?"

Leon released Yuffie's chin and hugged her tightly again. "When they get old enough, they'll come and spend their summers with you and Aerith. I promise. Reno already said it would be good for them to learn of different worlds and cultures early."

Yuffie sighed and patted Leon's back. If the babies came every summer, she would find a way to save her future nieces and nephews from Cloud Strife. She wasn't the Great Ninja Auntie for nothing.

Yuffie felt Leon stiffen as she heard Cloud clear his voice directly behind her.

Cloud was so close that she could feel his breath on the back of her neck. "Everything's ready. We're just waiting on you."

Leon slightly drew Yuffie away.

Yuffie looked up to see Leon's frowning face. She turned and slightly drew in her breath.

Reno was beautiful. In his sadness, his face was transcendent. The maids had dressed him up in a bridal kimono and set his fiery red hair to highlight his pale face.

"You're holding Reno's arm too tightly, Cloud. You'll break it."

Cloud lessened his hold, but did not release Reno. He still stared Leon down, waiting for him to get up, and also get dressed. "Waiting on you, Mate. Let's mosey."

Reno held his other arm out, in a supplicating gesture. It broke Yuffie's heart.

Leon softly took Reno's hand and kissed it. He slowly raised himself up and followed Cloud, as he dragged Reno back inside to the waiting wedding ceremony.

Yuffie stayed where she was. There was nothing there that she ever wanted to see.

XXX

Three months had come to pass, since Cloud's wedding to Leon and Reno.

In his deranged mind, Cloud kept up his part of the marriage pact. He did his delivery job, gave all the money to Leon and Reno, and treated them both equally as his mates.

The only reason Cloud had more sex with Reno was because of Reno's healing ability. If he treated Leon the same way, Leon's body wouldn't last two days under the overwhelming assault.

Leon was Cloud's Light. He warmed his soul down to the very core.

Cloud had come to love Reno differently. His sweet smell, alone, was enough to set Cloud's blood boiling with lust.

When Cloud became too violent, with his perceived lovemaking, Reno would still put up a fight, biting and kicking.

Cloud loved each bruise and bite mark, however long they lasted.

Leon was always so submissive.

Reno's fire was a welcome blessing, which Cloud took advantage of frequently.

The best, to Cloud, was when they had sex together.

Usually, Reno would first mount Leon, then Cloud would thrust into Reno, while he was still in Leon.

After Cloud fractured Reno's pelvis, the last time, Leon demanded they only do that particular act once a week.

Cloud had shakily nodded his head, from the corner he had backed into, as Reno had writhed, in pain, on the bed.

After the first time, in the back room, Cloud never meant to hurt Reno. He had sworn on Zack's name. Never break Reno. Ever.

XXX

After Cloud had left for his morning delivery run, this particular day, Reno awoke from his slumber, to find Leon petting his lower stomach with a determined look on his face. "Keepin' it warm, Baby? Can keep on, if ya wanna. Feelin' good to this Turk, yo."

Leon's eyes moved from Reno's belly to his face.

Reno frowned at Leon's expression. For once, Cloud seemed more saner than Leon this morning. "Watcha planning, Leon? Scarin' ya husband, yo."

"Going to save you, Reno. I'm sorry I got you mixed up in all of this. If Cloud's anyone's burden, he's mine. But I need my babies, I'll die if I don't have my babies."

Reno became even more confused. Sure, he knew the Lion wanted cubs. It was his only lifelong wish.

As soon as they got rid of Strife, once and for all, Leon could have them.

Reno suddenly shuddered as Leon's maddened gaze moved back down to where his hand was petting Reno's belly. "Never get rid of Cloud. I know that now. If I don't do something, he'll kill you. Not physically, but you'll be dead, just the same. I have to do this, Reno. It's the only way I know of to get him to ease up on you. The only way."

Reno halted Leon's petting hands, by placing his hands over Leon's, so they fully rested on his lower belly. "Ain't dumb, Lion. Know what ya thinking. Put the baby in me. Cloud gotta ease up. Swore up-and-down he'd never hurt a cub. Can't hurt me if I got a cub inside."

Leon continued to gaze at Reno's hands over his, but he shakily nodded his head. The tears began to flow down his face.

Reno sighed and wiped the tears away with his thumb. He loved his Lion so much. Their cubs were going to be beautiful from the get-go. "Truth bein' I was scared about you carryin'. Didn' start out a catcher. Still don't consider myself one. But for the cubs, I'll do it. Safer that way, for sure. If Strife goes for the gut, baby still be safe, yo."

Leon swiftly inhaled. He looked up, wide-eyed, with alarm. "Cloud swore! He'd never hurt…!"

Reno waved one hand dismissively.

Leon was still so trusting, even after Cloud's deceit and continued abuse, he still believed in honor.

It was one of the things that kept Reno going when Cloud went for the sixth round. "Just voicing my scare, Leon. Strife won't hurt none of the cubs. When Strife swears on Zack Fair, the pledge is true, yo."

Leon laid down and rested his head against Reno's shoulder. Reno kissed the top of his head. "Was Zack really such a good guy?"

Leon felt Reno firmly nod. "If this Turk is sure about anything, it was about Fair bein' true blue. Had no business bein' near Shinra. Kid just loved helping people. He's the one that should be here, not Strife. Would've treated us aces, Leon. Nothin' but love, Zack was. Shiny love. Used to make Sephiroth sick with the starin'."

"Sephiroth?"

"Yeah. Zack's dyin' what drove the both of them 'round the bend. The Strife I knew back then, with Zack, is long gone. Reason Seph wanted to kill Cloud was 'cause of Zack. Knew Fair should've been breathin', not Strife. Seph was crazy as Cloud, in the end, but his lovin' was true. No shame lovin' the Fair. No shame at all."

"Sounded like you loved him too."

Reno tilted Leon's head so he could look into Leon's troubled eyes. "Don' be getting all jealous, Baby. You're the only one got this Turk's heart. Only one. Just in awe of the good, Leon. Never saw a good man before. Never saw it again 'til I met you. Only 'cause of Fair that I recognized good for what it was. Would've let ya pass on by. Would've regretted that forever. For sure, yo."

"You don't regret it now, even with all we've been through."

Reno leaned in and kissed Leon deeply. "Never. Best thing that's ever happened to this Turk. Now how about doin' that spellin' thing and fillin' my oven. Strife'll wonder why the shop ain't opening soon."

Leon sat up and nodded. Reno rested his head back on the pillow, and relaxed as best as he could, so Leon could concentrate on the most important task of his life.

XXX

When Leon learned the Moomba spell from his much-missed late father, Laguna, he had planned to do the spell on himself.

Laguna, who already had two children of his own, and considering himself too old, had gifted Squall with the spell.

The Moombas had never let the spell out of their village. It was only their love for Laguna that they taught the spell to him at all.

The spell consisted of a ritualistic chant which took the spell-caster's life energy and imbued the spelled one with female reproductive organs and the opening to birth the baby out of. It was a permanent change.

The one who was changed had to be willing to want the change. If the person was not willing, the spell wouldn't take. It was a fail-safe the Moombas had inscribed in the spell itself, to keep other beings from abusing it. This was why Leon had asked Reno's permission.

Leon would never confess to Reno, but to save Reno's life, he would have changed Reno anyway, with or without Reno's consent. It was a good thing the Moombas were not naïve to the human creature's odd way of thinking.

Reno relaxed even further as he felt Leon's life-force enter his body. So warm.

Leon's love warmed Reno from the inside out.

Reno didn't feel any pain throughout Leon's chanting and his body's internal changing. The only way he knew the spell was complete was when he felt, and heard, an audible pop between his balls and his anus.

Reno was relieved that he didn't lose anything, but only gained.

Leon dropped his hands and inhaled a shuddering breath in and released it.

Reno grinned, and opened his arms, and legs to his mate. "Baby's waitin', Leon. Left me all warm and fuzzy. Put the cub in, so this Turk can be warm all day, yo."

Leon hesitantly took his place between Reno's legs and let Reno draw him in. For once, he too felt Reno's fire.

Reno took Leon's tongue, with his, and sucked it like it was candy. He locked his ankles around the small of Leon's back and brought his pelvis in further.

Reno ran one of his hands through Leon's long hair, while he rubbed his new bundle of nerves, near his new female opening to get himself wet for Leon.

Once Reno's juices began to steadily flow, Reno drew his mouth away from Leon's and brought Leon's head down to his neck where Leon littered it with kisses.

Reno drew Leon's erection to his new opening. "Come on, Lion. Fill me up, yo."

Leon felt Reno nudge the head of Leon's penis into his opening, himself. He knew they were on borrowed time.

Leon murmured that he was sorry if this would hurt Reno.

Reno whispered back that Leon would never hurt him.

Leon grunted, took firm hold of Reno's slim hips, and pulled them down onto his erection.

Reno's scream echoed through the room. He didn't lessen his hold on Leon, though. He breathed swiftly through his clenched teeth, tightened his arms around Leon's neck, and his legs around Leon's stilled hips. "Move, Leon! Oh Gods! Move!"

Leon nodded and began to thrust in and out of Reno's bleeding entrance. Tight. So tight. Shiva! Reno felt so good inside.

Leon hadn't done this since Rinoa. He had forgotten it felt so good. Reno's inner walls rubbed Leon's erection like a velvet glove.

Reno brought one hand down and began to frantically rub his little pink nub. His eyes rolled to the back of his head. It was so different from anal sex, but it still felt great.

Once Reno got through the pain, he was in heaven. Utter heaven. "Faster, Leon! Aw fuck! Fuck me faster! Tightenin' up. Gonna come! Ah! Ah! Ha! Gonna come!"

Leon sped his hips up. He felt his lower belly tightening up. He leaned down to kiss Reno.

Reno held his hand on the back of Leon's head, to keep him there.

Their tongues tasting each other fully.

Leon felt Reno's scream as he came.

Reno's inner walls tightening like a fist on Leon's still thrusting erection.

Leon flung his head back and screamed. His semen jerked from his convulsing body into Reno's ready womb.

Reno smiled with love and fulfillment as he felt his lower belly swell.

Reno couldn't save Leon, or himself, from Cloud, but he could give Leon his only wish. He would make sure that their little cubs came out safe, sound, and healthy. He knew Leon would make sure they would be happy.

Reno may carry their babies, and give birth to them, but Leon would be the Mommy always.

Leon collapsed into Reno's waiting embrace.

Reno cradled a weary Lion in his arms. "We're takin' the day off, Leon."

"What about Cloud? He'll come looking for us."

"He'll find us too. Right here. Gonna find out about the baby sooner or later. Better sooner. Know to back down right quick, yo."

Leon sidled up to gently kiss Reno's cheek.

They nuzzled each other's faces.

"Leon? Promise me, that if it gets worse, you'll take the cubs and run. Got kicked 'round enough as a kid. Don' need to see that happen to my babies, yo."

Leon looked askance but nodded his head in acquiescence. He knew Cloud would keep his pledge of never abusing the babies, but Reno needed reassurance, especially now.

Leon didn't have anything else to give him, except for that. "I promise, Reno. If Cloud ever hits any of the babies, we're gone. I swear."

Reno held on to Leon tightly and, finally, allowed himself to cry.

Leon held him close and licked his tears away. He, alone, knew how much those tears had cost Reno.

"Okay, Leon. Okay."


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: After I wrote Ch. 5, I realized I sort of made Reno into a seahorse. Look up seahorses. Actually learned about that on, I think, Sesame Street when I was around 5. Fascinating. I was going to leave Reno as the lone bearer in this story. But as I wrote back to a beautiful reviewer, a non-Mpregged Leon is like a day without sunshine in my fanfic world. Sigh. Sorry, Squallie. This is now my official all-kink story, so here we go. Originally updated 01/09/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Reno's now a Mommy. Leon's now a Daddy. Cloud wants to be one too.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, MENTAL and SEXUAL ABUSE, SEX, Crazy! Stalker Chocobo, Compliant Survivor! Lion, Compliant Survivor! Reno, Cursing, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change, Now Times Two (Really Blame the Laguna), MPREG two, Electric Boogaloo (Yeah, I went there.)

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 6 - Cloud's Cubs**

XXX

Cloud was extremely put out. He had arrived, salivating, for his lunch, only to find the shop darkened and still shut tight.

Sniffing the air around the door, Cloud ascertained that the shop had never been opened that day at all.

Cloud's first thoughts were of murder and mayhem, then finding his mates, who had no doubt made a run for it. It was useless, he would always find them, but it was still a pain-in-the-ass to his damaged psyche.

Cloud grumbled as he got back on Fenrir and roared back home.

Cloud swore, in his marriage vows to Leon and Reno, that he would never kill them, physically break them, or hurt their shared cubs in any way.

Well, there were a lot of people in Twilight Town. He could massacre them, before he hunted his mates down. In a way,

Cloud sniggered, he hoped his mates actually did try to escape. He hadn't murdered anybody for awhile. Great thing about working under Hades in the past.

Unlike making deliveries all day, Cloud actually got paid to do what he loved the most, besides fucking his mates.

When Cloud stalked into the bedroom he shared with his mates, Leon and Reno, he halted with his eyes rounding in surprise. His mates hadn't run for it after all.

They were both lying where he had left them this morning, but there was something different.

Cloud scented the air.

Blood. Turk's Blood. His Turk had bled.

There was also semen and a trace of magic left in the air.

Cloud began to growl. Deceiver. His little deceiving Lion.

Cloud learned, from an unsuspecting Aerith, before he had left Radiant Garden, of Leon's special Moomba spell that he had learned from dear old Daddy Laguna.

Cloud saw a picture of him once. If the man had still been alive, Cloud would have mated him as well. The apple didn't fall far from the tree in the Loire looks department.

Cloud should have known that Leon would pull something this drastic. He had been looking more desperate every day, since their wedding in the Land of Dragons.

Cloud knew Reno could take a lot more than what Cloud had been dishing out, but Leon didn't know that. He was always a big softie, especially towards the Turk.

Inhaling deeply, Cloud purred at Reno's sweet, blood-tinged smell. He really couldn't blame Leon. Reno's fire was intoxicating.

Leon, hearing Cloud's growls, woke up with a start and swiftly clutched a deeply sleeping Reno to his quivering naked body.

Cloud had sworn he would never hurt a cub, but Leon could never be sure about him. He was so different, from what Leon originally thought he was, back when he was going to propose to the ex-SOLDIER.

Leon now knew what a crazed, murdering psycho Cloud actually was. He just hoped he had made the right decision. For it was now not only his life, and Reno's, but their new baby as well.

Cloud ripped off the bed sheet, which Leon had covered both himself and Reno with, for modesty's sake. His growls built into roars at seeing his Turk's blood-stained inner thighs. His Turk.

Cloud's gaze moved over to view Leon's blood-daubed wilted penis. Deceiving SEED-trained bitch.

The Lion knew the rule. If Cloud wasn't around, bitches didn't mount other bitches, especially if a cub was going to be made.

Leon had expressly disobeyed him, no doubt with the Turk's full compliance.

Cloud expected Reno's duplicity.

Coming from his Light, Cloud whined as his heart actually hurt from the betrayal.

Reno awoke when Cloud began to roar. His eyes shot open in the darkened room. All he could see was Cloud's insane Mako-blue eyes. They had the fires of hell glowing out of them.

Unconsciously, Reno wrapped his long, thin arms around his lower belly where his cub was newly forming. He felt Leon shaking in fright, while holding his body tight. His brave Lion. He had done all this for Reno, knowing he would be severely punished, even though he was Cloud's Light.

Reno acknowledged that Leon would always be "first mate," while Reno would be second. He didn't mind. In his mind, Leon deserved the title.

Reno was just glad to be included. By all rights, he should have died back on his home planet. Now he was married to the love of his life and entrusted with carrying their cub.

In spite of Cloud's daily abuse, Reno felt truly blessed.

As Cloud brought First Tsurugi around, and pointed it at the cowering couple on the bed, Reno's survivalist Street Rat instincts kicked in. He had learned the laws of the Jungle, on the mean streets, under the Plate. It was a constant war of domination and submission.

Reno had learned the hard way to always be the dominating force. Well, he wasn't anymore, not by a long shot.

Reno had never wanted to be the submissive, but he knew damned well how sweet the perks could be, if you were a good one. For one thing, you lived another day.

If Reno ever had a life creed, it was to live another day.

To Leon's frightened shock, Reno moved slightly away from his embrace, so Cloud could see his body fully. He began to softly purr, in submission, while lightly rubbing his hands over his new womb.

Reno opened his long legs up even further, so Cloud could see all the new things he had missed. To Leon's astonishment, it was working.

Cloud, his electric blue gaze riveted on his Turk, slowly lowered First Tsurugi until it fell to the floor with a heart-stopping clang.

Cloud's roars became soft growls again. He rapidly undressed.

Leon, following where Reno was leading, also liked living.

So falling back on his mercenary training, Leon nestled his head next to Reno's still purring one, and began to run his hands over Reno's thin body.

Think of the baby. This is all for the baby.

Cloud, when he was completely naked, crawled up between Reno's legs and curiously snuffled Reno's lower belly.

Reno's scent was different down there. Candy. Cotton candy mixed with his Turk's spice.

Cloud surprisingly found the scent soothing to his animalistic instincts.

Reno, while still rubbing one hand where Cloud was snuffling, softly petted Cloud's spiky locks. That's right. Love the baby. Love their little cub.

If Cloud learned to love the cub right off the bat, Reno knew they would be safe. Yes, it was all for the baby.

"Cub? Cub inside my Turk?"

"Yeah, Spiky. Little baby cub. If it's a boy, we're gonna name him Zack. Like that doncha? Little baby cub all yours. Gotta protect him, though, Spiky. He's really small. He'll be really pretty too. Know what happens to pretty little cubs. Gotta protect him, Spiky. Protect our cub, yo."

Cloud growled at the thought. Yeah, he knew what happened to pretty little cubs. Big, mean bullies. Bad men. Try to break you down. Make you their bitch. Not his little cub. He'd kill them. Kill them all.

Reno glanced over and caught Leon's eye.

Leon nodded at him slightly and smiled. It was working. Cloud was accepting the new cub. Everything would be okay.

Leon jumped back as Reno suddenly stiffened. His eyes rolled back and he screamed.

Leon, worried that they had been wrong, looked down and then relaxed.

Cloud had moved slightly back down and was licking Reno's new female entrance clean of Leon's old semen and Reno's old blood.

If Leon hadn't been used to Cloud's coarse quirks, by now, he would have been really disgusted.

Leon, seeing everything was as right as it could be, contented himself with softly kissing Reno and caressing his upper body, as Cloud lapped away.

Reno keened and wailed. His hands grasped Cloud's head tightly to keep him where he was. So good. He never knew such a sensation.

Reno mewled as Cloud reared up and entered his new entrance with one hard thrust.

Reno was instantly scared for the baby. But when Cloud gently thrust inside, instead of giving Reno the hard pounding he was accustomed to, Reno relaxed. Oh. Okay. Cloud was just reaffirming his mark. Their baby was safe, for now.

Leon had been scared as well, when Cloud moved up. But when he saw Cloud's rare gentleness being given to Reno, he knew he had made the right decision.

Leon kissed his way down Reno's body and sucked his dripping erection into his mouth, until it hit the back of his throat.

As Cloud thrust away, Leon sucked with abandon.

Cloud had been correct about one thing. Reno was delicious. Both inside and out.

Reno's mewls became wails. He wildly shook his head back and forth. His long, fiery red hair spilling over the bed in waves. Too much. It was too much. He couldn't take such pleasure. It was going to kill him. Kill him dead. "Fuck! Ah Gods! Fuck! Uh! Cloud! Fuck me harder! Ha! Fuck me HARDER!"

Cloud, while still being careful for the new cub, grabbed firm hold of Reno's twisting hips and used his enhanced arm strength to bring Reno's pelvis down harder onto his thrusting up erection.

Leon's head followed the motion of Reno's hips. He suckled harder as Reno's lower stomach tightened with his impending orgasm. "Gonna blow, Leon! Gah! Ah! Gonna fuckin' blow! AAAHHHHH!"

With his voice cracking under the strain, Reno screamed to the high heavens as his orgasm hit. He clenched Cloud's shoulders in a death-grip as Leon received his offerings and sucked for more. He didn't stop until Reno was sucked dry.

Cloud, feeling Reno's vaginal muscles clench down on his thrusting erection for the first time, groaned in fulfillment. He stilled his pelvis flush against his gasping mate's as his semen filled Reno's womb.

Reno absentmindedly rubbed his lower stomach again. So warm.

Reno thought he wouldn't get used to that feeling, but he was rapidly falling in love with it. He had been cold inside for so long.

With his Lion's cub inside, and the future ones to come, Reno would be warm for ever after.

Cloud gently, for him, pulled out of Reno's exhausted body. He softly petted the area where his cub was growing. He had to reaffirm his mark on his Turk, but he didn't want to hurt the cub in the process. He had sworn on Zack's name. Never hurt cubs. Ever. "Cub, okay?"

Reno glanced up to a curious Cloud who's head was slightly tilted, waiting for his answer. He had to stifle his laughter.

Cloud looked just like a chocobo, right down to his blank, dumb blue eyes. Yeah, Mr. High-and-Mighty got played well by his subs.

Reno hadn't been Second-In-Command of the Turks for nothing. If there was one thing he learned from birth, he knew how to play a horny sucker. For his babies, he'd do that and a lot more.

Although Leon admonished him every day to think better of himself, Reno still considered himself dirt living.

If Reno had to be used and abused, so his cubs could live and have a good life, it was a small price to pay. "Yeah, Spiky. Cub's all aces. Tired, though. Baby needs rest to grow, yo."

Cloud slowly nodded. It made sense. He would let his Turk rest, for now.

XXX

Leon, thinking he too had been let off the hook, lay facing away from Cloud and Reno, slowly falling back to sleep. He screamed and whined, while trying to scrabble away, as Cloud grabbed him around the middle and bit the back of his neck hard.

Cloud only did this to his Light, when Leon defied him.

Leon didn't do it often, knowing of the harsh punishment awaiting him. But when he did it, it was always for a life-altering purpose. This was why Cloud always punished him so severely right afterwards.

Leon fought and screamed but to no avail.

Cloud answered him back by growling fiercely, biting the back of his neck harder, and using his upper body strength to keep Leon's wriggling upper body down below his. Where it belonged.

Leon turned his desperate head back to Reno.

Reno tearfully gazed back at him, but there was nothing he could do. He had their cub inside of him. Even when Reno had tried to help Leon before, Cloud had punished him soundly as well. He brought his hand up and softly caressed Leon's face.

The love in Reno's ocean-blue gaze, strengthening Leon's will to live and fight through his panic. "What do you want, Cloud? What do you want from me now?"

Cloud released Leon's neck, licked up the blood, and growled harshly as he spoke. To both Reno and Leon, he barely sounded human. Then again, Cloud, both biologically and mentally, really wasn't anymore. Hojo and Shinra had seen to that. "You too. Turk has cub. Told him he could have one with you. Now he has it. I want one too."

Leon knew it was suicide, but he didn't want this. He vehemently shook his head no and began to fight again.

Cloud roared and began to spank his Light with painful blows.

Knowing it was Leon, Cloud used all his control to keep his spanking as gentle as it could be. His Lion was defying him and talking back. It caused disruption in their family. He wouldn't stand for it.

Leon cried and nestled his head next to Reno's for comfort. He knew Cloud wasn't hitting him as hard as he could be. But to Leon's deep pride, he still found it degrading. It was why it was Cloud's favorite punishment for his Light. It brought his Lion to heel right quick and turned Cloud on in the bargain.

Reno licked Leon's tears away and softly kissed his lips. He whispered to Leon over the sound of Cloud's smacking blows. "Do it, Leon. Safer with a cub inside, 'specially his. Lucky he accepted this one. Just remember. He hits. You run. Okay?"

Leon sobbed and shook his head again. He wanted his babies, but not with Cloud.

Leon cried out as Cloud bit down on the back of his neck again. He wasn't submitting fast enough. If he didn't submit soon, Cloud was going to get out the belts.

Leon hated being spanked by the belts. It made Reno cry.

Reno, also knowing what was coming next, whispered urgently to Leon. "Leon, please! He'll kill ya dead! Don't leave me all alone. Can't do this without ya. Without you, you know Cloud'll lose it. If not for this Turk, think of the cub! He needs his Mommy, yo!"

At the thought of his baby, Leon's panicked, terrified mind cleared right up. His cubs. It was the only reason both he and Reno still put up with all this. Their cub and the future ones to come.

They both thought they had suckered Cloud, by having him accept their baby.

With his baby inside Leon, Cloud would still win, in his own way.

Leon didn't want this.

Cloud didn't deserve them or their babies. He should be left all alone forever.

Leon would find a way out. He swore it. "Okay, Reno. It's okay. I'll do it. Please stop crying, Baby. It's not good for the cub."

Somewhat scared, by Leon's monotone voice, Reno backed slightly up, but took his advice and stopped crying.

Leon was right. He could feel the stress already taking a toll on his body.

"Get off, Cloud. To do the spell, I need to sit up."

Cloud, also surprised by Leon's Lion's glare, sat up and away from him. He hadn't seen it since he had betrayed him, with Tifa and the golden buckle, way back in Radiant Garden.

Cloud glanced over to the now prized buckle holding his sword holster together. Like Reno, Leon, and their cubs, he would never give it up.

XXX

Leon rested his butt on his feet and placed his hands flat on his lower belly.

Using all his mental faculties, Leon recited the spell and felt the transformation start to take hold. It took everything he had to make it work past the fail-safe.

While reciting, he heard his father's voice in his head reciting along with him. It was how Laguna had taught it to him. He had to sing it, because that was the only way Laguna remembered anything. It was one of the rare times Squall had laughed in his father's presence. He didn't know it would be one of the last. Damned Heartless.

Leon concentrated his eyes on Reno's transcendent face gazing up at him. So beautiful. He hoped their baby looked like Reno. He already knew his baby with Cloud would be a little chocobo. It had to be.

Cloud had informed Reno and Leon both that Hojo had made sure of it right down to the cellular level.

Leon didn't mind about that.

Cloud was a stalking, abusive maniac, but he looked like a fallen angel.

Leon didn't want Cloud, but he wanted his babies. That was for certain.

With a sigh and weary slump forward, the spell was finished.

Cloud caught Leon gently before his head hit the headboard. "Okay, Squall. Let's make our baby."

XXX

Leon wanted to push Cloud away when he began to kiss and caress him, but he always got the raw end of the deal when he fought back, so he just lay there. He mentally tried to distance himself from the act, but Cloud always caught on, when Leon began to drift away.

Quickly ducking down, Cloud began to lap and lick Leon's new entrance.

Leon swiftly inhaled as he felt the new sensations overcome his senses. Oh! Reno had been right! So good. Gods! It was so good!

As Cloud continued to lick, he introduced first one finger and then a second one.

With the two digits working on stretching Leon's virgin entrance out, Cloud directed his attention to the small pink nub right above the opening. He began to suckle it in earnest.

Leon clutched the sheets, and screamed, as his thighs reflexively tightened around Cloud's ears.

Reno, sighting Leon's dribbling erection, leaned forward and sucked harshly on the tip.

Leon mewled and grabbed Reno's head, trying to push it further down onto his erection.

Reno grabbed Leon's hands, and interlaced their fingers together, but he only continued to suck the head of Leon's erection, leaving Leon unsatisfied and wanting more.

As Reno planned, it took Leon's mind off of what Cloud was doing to him.

Cloud, feeling his mate was primed and ready, grabbed hold of Leon's twisting hips and thrust into Leon in one go.

Leon screamed in agony and wriggled frantically to escape the pain. It was so bad! It was worse than when he was electrocuted in prison.

Reno, sympathizing with Leon's pain, kept their fingers interlocked, but this time he deep-throated Leon's erection, using his throat muscles to coax Leon's orgasm out.

Leon felt like he was going insane.

The pain, coming from Cloud's harsh thrusts, was killing him. But the pleasure, from Reno deep-throating him was lifting his soul to the heavens. Leon was sure he wouldn't survive.

Cloud groaned and moaned as he thrust away. So tight. His bitches were so tight both front and back. No matter how many times he fucked them. Every new day, he couldn't get enough of them. He couldn't wait to see his mates both big with his cubs. He purred deeply at the thought.

Reno, feeling Leon's body tighten up, released one of his hands, which quickly clutched his bobbing head, and used it to rub and fondle Leon's balls.

Leon couldn't take the added stimulation and screamed his completion to the afternoon air.

Reno swallowing his semen just as quickly as Leon's penis was spurting it out.

Cloud roared as Leon's vaginal muscles clamped down like a vice onto his erection. Oh yes. His bitch wanted his cub so badly. He'd give it to him. He'd fill his Lion to the brim.

Cloud stilled his pelvis and moaned as Leon's inner muscles rippled and coaxed his semen where it belonged.

True to his inner pledge, Cloud filled Leon to the very maximum. His lower belly slightly swollen after Cloud was sucked dry.

Reno hastily got out of the way, so he wouldn't be crushed, as a sated Cloud fell on top of Leon.

Leon lay there like a dead body. His glazed eyes staring up to the white ceiling.

Reno wanted so badly to check on him. But knowing his place, he stayed where he was until Cloud decided to pull out.

Reno glanced over to the clock. "Hey, Spiky. Doncha still got those afternoon deliveries to do? Got two cubs now. Need money to fill the nursery and all. Better get going. Be here when ya get back. Swear."

Cloud turned his head and kissed Leon softly on the cheek.

Leon's eyes continued to stare up at the ceiling.

Cloud sat up and carefully pulled his penis out.

Reno was scared when he saw that Cloud was quickly getting another erection.

Damned mako. It would be the death of him and Leon, for sure.

To Reno's relief, Cloud used the discarded bed sheet to wipe off the excess semen and virgin blood that dripped off his penis and tossed it to a somewhat disgusted Reno. "Make sure Squall doesn't wash that. Wanna keep it. Sentimental reasons. Get some sleep. You're going to need it when I get back home."

Reno couldn't stop himself from flinching, as Cloud kissed his cheek, after rapidly getting dressed.

Cloud then walked calmly out to complete his afternoon deliveries.

Reno waited until he heard the front door slam shut, before he flung the bed sheet away, and took a seemingly catatonic Leon into his arms. "Leon? Baby? Come back to me! The asshole's gone. Please come back to me! Beggin' ya! Can't do this alone, Baby. Don't make me do this alone, yo!"

To Reno's relief, Leon twitched and slowly the light came back into his blue-grey eyes. He blinked and then he quickly looked around in a panic. "Is he gone, Reno? Is he really gone?"

"Yeah, Baby. Reminded him of the afternoon deliveries. Said cubs needed the money. Left right quick then. Don' like usin' the cubs to keep the psycho in line, but I'm workin' thin here. Tryin' to survive is all. 'Til we can get away. Just tryin' to survive, yo."

Leon nodded in understanding. He wrapped his arms around his newly formed womb and began to sob in frustration. "I love the baby already, Reno. I can't have our cubs grow up with Cloud. Relationships aren't like this. They shouldn't learn that loving is this way. They'll end up like Cloud. I know it."

Reno held Leon close and let him cry his tears on his ready shoulder. "Just take it day by day, Baby. Damned lucky the psycho accepted my cub. We'll find a way. 'Tween the two of us, and his love for the cubs, sucker don' stand a chance, yo."

"I thought so before, Reno. But I have Cloud's baby inside me now, I don't think I'll ever be free again."

Reno wanted to reassure Leon, but he couldn't. Every time he had been beaten down by Cloud and proven wrong. Every time. "Day by day, Baby. Just survive 'til the next day. What's kept this Turk alive, yo."

Knowing it was futile to do anything else, Leon nodded affirmatively and made himself comfortable. Nestled closely to Reno's warm fire, the Lion, and his newly growing chocobo inside, fell asleep.

Reno waited until Leon was deeply dreaming before he petted his own belly, one-handed, and let himself cry.


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: No. I won't put a huge Advent Children-style fight scene in this, because I suck at fight scenes. Hey, at least I'm honest! Originally updated 01/13/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Salvation comes from the most unlikeliest sources.

Pairings: Cloud/Leon/Reno, ?/Leon/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, Almost Saved Happy! Lion, Almost Saved Happy! Flirty! Reno, CID! And Cid-Inspired Cursing, Badass Vincent Valentine and Son, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change, Now Times Two (Really Blame the Laguna), MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 7 - Angel's Grace**

XXX

Cid cursed up a storm as he received another tear-filled e-mail from Yuffie.

Fucker actually went and did it! He got his poor adopted son pregnant.

Cid knew deep down in his nicotine-encrusted lungs that it was non-consensual.

Leon begged him, in his weekly "allowed" e-mails to leave the situation alone. He and Reno were fine and they could handle it.

Cid fumed. Well, fuck that! Cid Highwind wasn't gonna stand for it no more.

Cid quirked an eyebrow, and grunted in surprise, as another e-mail popped up. He first began to chortle, then laugh, then he almost fell off his chair guffawing. He knew it! He knew the Missus would come through for him!

It took almost two long years of searching through the blasted Darkness, but the Missus finally found his baby and was bringing him home.

To Cid's relief, Vincent, as in Vincent Valentine-Highwind, relayed the information that his son was finally sane and free of the madness which had cursed him most of his life.

Cid maliciously grinned as he began to type back to the love of his life. Oh yes! Someone was gonna get his. That was for damned sure!

Cid Highwind would swear his tea on it. And if anyone knew Cid Highwind well, they knew that was gospel.

XXX

Leon didn't want to hope. He so much did not want to hope.

The truth was that he barely knew either Vincent or his son.

The only information he knew about him was from Cloud.

Leon now knew Cloud's word was never to be trusted.

Leon softly petted his womb and prayed. He didn't want to depend on the Darkness.

But with his cubs' futures on the line, Leon would make a pact with the Devil himself to free himself and Reno from Cloud's clutches.

Reno, on the other hand, couldn't wait.

Unlike Leon, Reno knew full well what Vincent Valentine and his son were capable of. He rubbed his belly with glee. Freedom! He could just taste it and it was sweet.

Reno would never be able to repay the Captain.

Cid had wrote back for Reno to stuff it and just let him hold his grandbabies now and again.

Reno swore Cid and Vincent would see the cubs so often they'd be sick of them.

The two mates tensed up as they heard heavy footsteps tromp into the store.

Leon glanced to the wall clock and gave a huge sigh of relief. It was only ten o'clock.

Cloud wasn't due back from his morning deliveries for another two hours.

Leon quickly patted his long, brunet hair down and mentally put himself into business mode. The goods weren't going to sell themselves and the cubs would need the money.

Leon walked hastily to the front. "Yes! How may I hel-"

Leon stopped dead and just stared in awe. Beautiful. So beautiful. The both of them. Standing in his store were two of the most beautiful men Leon had ever seen. One was a picture of black framed with red. The other was living silver shimmering in the sunlight.

Leon blinked as the black-haired one cleared his throat to get his attention. The silver-haired man simply tilted his head and stared back at Leon. He slightly sniffed the air around him, as if he found it most pleasing.

"My name is Vincent Valentine. This is my son, Sephiroth. Do not worry. He shall do you no harm. He is fully sane. I believe my husband Cid, your adoptive father, wrote you an e-mail of our arrival. How much time do we have before Strife comes back?"

Leon quickly clapped his hands together with happiness.

Now he that he saw who his saviors would be, Leon was sure Reno and he were saved.

Leon mentally thanked Cid from the bottom of his heart. He'd make sure Vincent returned back to Radiant Garden with Reno's special rum stash from Port Royal.

Cid Highwind earned every last drop.

Sephiroth's cat-like eyes followed Leon's every movement. So bright. The Lion's Light was so bright. The babe inside making it shine even brighter. He would ask Father if they could stay a little while longer after the Puppet was dead. The Lion's scent was most pleasing and relaxing to his mind.

"Got two whole hours before the asshole comes back. If ya feel like offin' the fucker before hand, get no complaints from this Turk and his Baby Turk, yo!"

Sephiroth's eyes narrowed at the new scent. Familiar. Sweetened spice. Fox? Red Fox? Reno. His name is Reno. Reno of the Turks.

Before Vincent could grab Sephiroth's arm, Sephiroth was invading Reno's personal space and sniffing softly.

Unlike his first dealings with Cloud, Reno smiled saucily up to the General and purred softly. Oh yay! General was back and as sane as way back when.

Reno half expected Zack's arms to come around Sephiroth's middle, right where his stomach shield was located. It was how the Puppy always made his presence felt.

Zack never minded Reno's flirting, but he made sure the Turk knew the General was taken.

Reno missed the Puppy, but it did leave the poor, defenseless General all alone in the Worlds he didn't know.

Reno slyly glanced over to Leon and winked.

Leon looked down, while petting his belly, and deeply blushing.

Reno could tell right off the bat that the General had snagged another fan-boy.

Per usual, Sephiroth was oblivious.

As Sephiroth leaned in to inhale Reno's scent further, Reno beckoned Leon to come nearer.

Leon kept his head down, but came closer to Reno, so he could wrap his arms around his still thin waist.

"Puppy liked you, Turk. He said you were funny. Made Puppy laugh while I was gone. Puppy is gone from me now forever, Turk. I am alone again."

Vincent was quick to come to his son's side. At first glance, he knew Leon was a good soul. A bright and shining Light, just like his Captain. Reno, on the other hand…

Vincent glared over to the flirtatious pregnant man. Already with cub, and still attempting to seduce his baby, Reno was a true Turk through and through.

Reno grinned at Vincent's icy glare and stuck his tongue out. He had forgotten how pretty Vincent was.

Reno didn't see the old man out in the daylight much. He now saw why.

If Vincent was a dark angel at night, in the daylight, he was sex walking.

Reno's purrs became louder. Yep. Beauty apple didn't fall far in the Valentine tree.

"Never alone now, My Son. Both I and the Captain are here for you. You have sisters now also. Remember? Cid told you all about them. Aerith and Yuffie. Aerith was going to show you her new garden and Yuffie is going to show you the hideouts of all the bad men who have been bothering Tseng's shipments."

"If I kill them all, my sisters will be happy? Aerith will forgive?"

"Aerith has already forgiven you, Sephiroth. Remember?"

"I am trying, Father, but this new world of Light and emotion. Without my Puppy's guidance, I am lost."

"Well, what is the number one rule?"

"We only kill bad people and people who make Kin sad."

"This is correct, My Son. Our clan must be protected at all costs. Now, who is making our clan sad now, besides the bad men in the Land of Dragons?"

"Cloud Strife?"

"This is correct, Sephiroth. Cloud Strife. Remember the steps we must take to make sure he is fully eliminated. We must ensure no regeneration is possible."

"Yes, Father. The Captain read the rules to me twice and Merlin magically inscribed it on my hand to make sure of it."

Leon knew he shouldn't, but he couldn't help himself. "Sephiroth?"

"Yes, Pretty Lion?"

Leon had to stop himself from automatically purring like Reno. It was hard, though.

Sephiroth's voice was deep velvet.

"May I see the instructions on your hand?" Leon inquired this while slowly sidling up to Sephiroth.

Unconsciously, Leon tilted his head submissively to Sephiroth's non-blinking gaze.

Without moving his eyes, Sephiroth drew the black glove off his hand, and held it up to Leon's soft smaller ones.

Leon held the strong, large hand up to his blue-grey eyes and pouted. It was in a language Leon couldn't read.

Leon sharply turned his head as Reno began to laugh hysterically.

Reno had hung his head over Leon's shoulder to read along. Unlike Leon, he had taken the necessary courses to be able to read Ancient Centra writings.

Besides Aerith, Vincent, and Tseng, Reno was probably the only one left from their home Planet who could read it.

Leon continued to pout and whispered loudly to a gleeful Reno. "Reno! Tell me! What does it say!"

Reno turned his head and kissed Leon deeply.

Sephiroth was swiftly pulled back by a deeply frowning Vincent.

Flirtatious Turk! Vincent knew Leon had no idea what Reno was doing to his son.

Vincent didn't wrestle his baby back from the Darkness to be drawn into this domestic mess that Strife had created.

Reno and Leon were married.

Vincent would take his baby and take care of the bad men in the Land of Dragons.

Aerith had frantically e-mailed Cid, when Yuffie had been attacked with some children of the village.

Of course, Yuffie kicked ass, but both Cid and Vincent could not let that stand.

Yuffie and Aerith were Kin now. Kin took care of Kin.

Vincent slightly growled as Leon softly beamed at Reno.

Reno grinned slyly at Vincent. Oh no you don't!

Vincent's baby had lost his Light, and was still heart-broken, but Vincent reassured him he would find another.

Leon was fine, but not Reno. No way.

"Let's just say we won't have to worry 'bout Strife no more, yo."

Leon gazed up tearfully at Vincent. "Thank you so much, Mr. Valentine. I don't think I can ever repay you or your son for your kindness. Thank you seems so little."

If Vincent had met Leon on the street, he would still grant the Lion his freedom from Strife. Light such as his should never be dimmed.

Reno embraced Leon tightly and, for once, looked serious and sad.

Vincent didn't like that either.

The Turk was irritating, but his fire should be forever burning.

Vincent deeply growled. Hearing from his Captain how Cloud acted now, he was sure that the Cloud Strife he once knew and called friend was no longer alive.

Seeing these two beauties beaten down and abused, Vincent could barely keep Chaos leashed in.

After today, Cloud Strife would be no more.

Seeing Leon's widening eyes, Vincent sniffed the air and instantly dampened down his rage. He had scared the Lion.

Vincent quickly took up Leon's two hands and kissed them gently.

Leon blushed with a soft smile. Wow. Mr. Valentine really was an gentleman. "Actually, there is a favor I would ask of you. As you know, my Captain is getting older and he needs his Kin around him. After Sephiroth and I take care of the bandits, for Aerith and Yuffie, we shall return to My Sky's side. Cid needs me and my son is still getting used to living free and sane. I was wondering if Cid could stay with you until I return? It would help us immensely and Cid wishes to be near the cubs when they are born. He says they need to be educated of things only the Captain would know."

Leon smiled serenely and gifted a surprised Vincent with a warm embrace. "I've been waiting for Cid to e-mail me. I should have known he'd be to proud to ask. Cid's right. My cubs will need the Captain's advice more than ever."

"Hmm. As you say, Leon, Thank You is so little."

Leon backed slightly up and tilted his head smilingly at a wide-eyed Sephiroth. He opened his arms wide. "Can I hug you too, My Hero?"

Sephiroth made sure to look to his Father to receive permission.

After Vincent softly smiled, with a nod, Sephiroth slowly moved into Leon's warm embrace. His blue eyes rounded in shock and memory. Oh! Just like Puppy! It filled him with Light, just like Puppy!

Vincent growled as Reno embraced Sephiroth tightly from behind. Ah yes! Just like Reno remembered when he used to cop a feel around Zack. All that was missing was the inevitable swipe of the Masamune. Reno was really enjoying his life now.

"Turk release my son now! My baby is not meant for the likes of you! The Lion, however, is fine where he is."

Reno stuck his tongue out, at Vincent again, and blew a loud raspberry which echoed throughout the shop. "Ain't letting Leon have all the fun! General's right. Puppy left him all alone. Gonna take more then one man to take the Puppy's place. Leon'll take care of the soft and this Turk'll take care of the rest."

Sephiroth eeped as Reno moved his fast hands lower.

Leon stood on his tip-toes and kissed Sephiroth's blushing cheek to take his mind off of Reno's nefarious doings.

Sephiroth was so wide-eyed and innocent. So lost without his Light.

Reno and Vincent were right about one thing. Sephiroth needed guidance.

If he came to Leon's door, this Lion would not turn him away. Leon already guessed Reno's feelings on the matter.

Nuzzling his nose against Sephiroth's chin, Leon didn't blame his mate. Sephiroth even smelled wonderful.

Vincent's growls filled the store. He did not bring his baby here to be seduced and mated! True. His son was the strongest male in all the Planets. It did not make him a piece of meat to be eaten alive.

Vincent quickly drew his blushing son away from the two bearers, after Reno bit down on his right bicep. "We came here for one job and one job only. Then we leave. Do you understand, Reno?"

Reno's lustful eyes never left his son's face.

Sephiroth's eyes stayed trained to the floor. He knew that tone of voice. Someone had done wrong, in his father's red eyes.

The Lion was pure, no matter what Strife did to him, so it wasn't him. It must be the Turk.

Sephiroth slightly whined, but was quickly hushed by his protective father. He liked the Turk. He smelled like sugar and spice. Unlike the Lion's Light, the Turk had an inner fire which warmed his soul.

"Ya comin' back though. Right? Like ya said. Old man'll be waitin' for ya. 'Sides I want my cub to meet Sephiroth. Get to know him real well. He'll learn the soft from the Lion. Gotta learn the strong from somebody. This Turk thinks he's lookin' right at 'im, yo."

Sephiroth blushed even deeper, while Leon stifled his giggles, and tugged at Reno's arm.

Leon was used to Reno's flirting, and usually found it hilarious, but Sephiroth's father was right there!

"Enough, Turk! Keep your wiles to yourself! I smell you. You have released your scent to entice my innocent son. Why the Lion puts up with you, I cannot fathom."

"You'll never know, but the General will when he comes back. Ya comin' back to see the cubs. Ain' ya, Sephiroth?"

Sephiroth knew better than to meet the Turk's seducing gaze, but he vehemently nodded yes. If all his limbs were broken, and were still regenerating, he'd crawl his way back.

The Lion's and Turk's scents intermingling together were intoxicating.

Leon glanced up at the clock and swiftly inhaled in fear. He reflexively grabbed on to Reno tight.

Reno, frowning, looked up at the clock and released a small scream. Holy Fuck! The psycho would be here any minute!

Leon looked over, to an extremely concerned and curious Sephiroth, and began to cry anew.

Reno quickly joining him.

They hoped. For their cubs sake, they hoped so badly. But they were scared, their hopes had been repeatedly dashed so often.

After receiving another nodded permission from Vincent, Sephiroth moved forward to instinctly comfort the two bearers. The distress was not good for the cubs.

Sephiroth deeply purred, while embracing the pair tightly. He drew them in and licked their tears away.

Leon and Reno rested their heads against Sephiroth's strong chest. So tall. So strong.

The two looked at each other and nodded with renewed confidence. He would be their savior. Both he and his father.

"Cid informed us that you had a back room located in this shop. After Father and I leave, lock the door behind us and hide back there. Lock the inner door, if it would make you feel better. Unlike Strife, both Father and I can teleport our way back in."

Nodding in unison, Leon and Reno stood on tippy-toe and gifted Sephiroth a kiss on each cheek and a nose nuzzle on his chin. They reluctantly released the General to do his job.

Sephiroth and Vincent left the store.

Reno hastily locking the door behind them.

Giving Leon a terrified glance, which Leon returned, the two mates ran for the back room and locked the door tight behind them.

They huddled in the deepest, darkest corner, and prayed.

They prayed for freedom for themselves, and their unborn cubs, and death to Cloud Strife.

For now, all they could do was wait.


	8. Chapter 8

A/N: I've actually been thinking about this since Chapter 6 and I've made up my mind. I'm pushing onward with this. This is the end of "Precious In My Hands." The sequel with the new threesome of Sephiroth/Leon/Reno will be called "An Angel's Pride." Unlike this story, there will only be sweet, sweet loving from all parties. There will also be a lot of Sephiroth molestation by one naughty Fox (Reno) followed up by a curious Lion (Leon). Of course, the cubs will be there too. Maybe some silver ones as well. Hint. Hint. Hope ya'll join me for the next ride! Originally updated 1/16/09. Revised 2/18/09.

Fandom: Kingdom Hearts

Summary: Ding-Dong the psycho's dead!

Pairings: Past Cloud/Leon/Reno, Hinted future Sephiroth/Leon/Reno

Warnings: Yaoi, **MASS CHOCOBO ABUSE**, Saved Happy! Lion, Saved Happy! Flirty! Horny! Reno, Badass Vincent Valentine, Badass Sephiroth, Moomba Endorsed Semi Sex Change, Now Times Two (Really Blame the Laguna), MPREG

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters in this fan fiction.

**Chapter 8 - Sweet Salvation**

XXX

In the end, it wasn't really a contest.

When Sephiroth was defeated by Cloud the last time, Sephiroth was completely alone and driven insane by the Darkness. His fighting had been purely run by instinct.

Cloud had a misguided Leon's Light at the time, to help him stave off his own Darkness, and help win the day.

When a cowering Leon felt Cloud's frantic pulling at his Light in the store's back room, Leon clutched Reno closer and drew his Light further inside his body, nearer his baby.

In the Sandlot, Cloud roared in fury. As soon as this multi-winged fucker and his backstabbing Daddy were dead, Cloud was going to beat his mate within an inch of his life.

If Squall lost the cub, it would be fine. Cloud would just get him pregnant with another one.

While Sephiroth rotated around a furious Cloud, he continuously hit him with Heartless Angel, while intermingling it with Meteor.

All the citizens in Twilight Town had run for shelter when the first balls of fire fell from the sky.

Cloud couldn't even begin to go into Warrior's Spirit or even Omnislash, because when his body finally regenerated enough to build up the power necessary, Vincent would blow his head to pieces with Cerberus.

All in all, it took ten hours of this non-stop barrage against Cloud to finally break him down.

Vincent and Sephiroth both knew this wouldn't be enough. If even one cell was left of Cloud Strife, he would fully regenerate to terrorize and abuse Leon and Reno anew.

Father and Son had sworn to the two bearers that they would save them from this fate. If the two learned anything from Captain Cid Highwind, it was this, "Ya don't ever give a promise to Kin, unless ya can keep it. All the rest is jest bull-shit stinkin' up the wind."

Sephiroth, with a blank face, held Masamune at the ready. "Father, make sure the Puppet holds still while I accomplish this task. The enhanced skin is hard to cut through even with Masamune's might."

"Understood, My Son. Cerberus's aim shall hold true."

Cloud's ear-splitting screams rent the air as Sephiroth calmly followed Cid's and Merlin's instructions to the letter. Once in a while, he would peer at the inscribed writing, on his blood and gore spackled hand, as his Father fired away at the still writhing mass of flesh once named Cloud Strife.

Sephiroth began to hum as he finally got down to the blood-red marrow of the skeletal bone. He knew Father would let him mate with the Lion. Father already proclaimed him a true Light, just like his Captain. The highest honor indeed.

Sephiroth would find a way to keep the pretty Fox Turk as well. He smelled nice and had made his Puppy laugh a long time ago. "Father? Do you have the potion ready?"

"It is ready and waiting, My Son."

"Let us finish this, Father. I miss the bearers. They make me happy, and fill me with Light, like Puppy used to."

"Remember, Sephiroth. The Lion is true. The Turk deceives while stealing away your great strength. I did not save you from the Darkness for the likes of him."

"But Father, he bears the Lion's cub. The Lion will be unhappy without the Turk. If I mate with the Lion, the Turk must stay. Cubs should not be separated from their bearers until they are of age. You, yourself, informed me of that when Strife threatened to take the cubs away, if the bearers would not behave."

Vincent sighed and blew some more holes into the meat writhing on the ground. "Yes, Son. I know. It is just that the pretty Fox is a true Turk. He may mean well, but trouble shall always follow him."

"Father, I do not understand. You were a Turk once yourself. Vincent uncharacteristically grimaced. He reloaded Cerberus and shot some more. This time using the imploding rounds. "Yes, My Son. Exactly."

Sephiroth, still extremely confused with the new Worlds and their odd ways, shrugged his mighty shoulders. He continued to hum, thinking of his pretty mates-to-be, and contentedly went back to finishing the job they had originally came here for.

XXX

Leon's closed eyelids fluttered as he felt a strong gloved hand softly pet his long locks.

"Father? Do you believe the Lion shall be pleased with me? The last time I was mated. I was chosen by the Puppy. He was the first and the last. I know of nothing else. Will he like me enough to bear for me as well?"

"Of course, My Son. You are now the strongest of all the Worlds. He has already shown much interest. Help your sisters, in the Land of Dragons, and the Lion shall be yours forever."

"I think I am happy, Father. I feel warmth in my chest."

"I think you are right, Sephiroth."

Leon's blue-grey eyes slowly opened to gaze, a long way up, to a calm Vincent Valentine and a curious Sephiroth. He quickly shook a snoring Reno awake.

The constant terror had quickly tired the bearers and they had fallen asleep. Their arms intertwined around each other. They had agreed, that if Cloud defeated Vincent and Sephiroth, they would probably be beaten to death. The two had decided they would stay together until the end.

Reno snorted and slowly rose up while rubbing one ocean-blue eye. He stopped, and dropped his hand, at seeing the two standing by the well-worn cot. His mouth dropped open. Were they free? Was the asshole finally dead? Could Vince sorta move to the side, so Reno could see Sephiroth's chest better?

As if to answer both the bearers' begging eyes, Sephiroth held up the beautiful gold buckle that Leon had given Cloud so long ago. For Leon, it seemed like a lifetime.

Sephiroth made to hand it to the now sobbing Lion, but Leon quickly shook his head, and softly pushed the hand away. "Get that thing away from me! I never want to see it again! Vincent! There's a girl in Radiant Garden. Her name is Tifa Lockheart. If you could, please send this buckle, Fenrir, and everything else of Cloud's to her. I don't want my cub to know or see anything from Cloud Strife. I felt his pull. He would have drained the very life-force from my cub to save himself. If he could have, he would have taken Reno's too."

Vincent hastily took the buckle away and hid it from Leon's tear-filled eyes. He then pushed his son slightly forward, while nodding his head, giving Sephiroth permission.

Sephiroth swiftly got down his knees and drew a sobbing Leon close.

Leon buried his head in Sephiroth's strong chest and cried his eyes out. He had tried so hard to be strong for so long. It was only now that Leon finally surrendered to the anguish and emotional pain that had been building up inside him.

Reno, with happy tears flowing from his ocean-blue eyes, sidled up next to Leon and Sephiroth. "Me too? This Turk too?''

Sephiroth's long arm opened up and a gleefully grinning Reno, while still sniffling, hid his face in Sephiroth's neck. He rubbed his nose against Sephiroth's collarbone and purred in contentment. Safe, loved, and warm forever with two strong, beautiful men by his side. Just what this Turk always wanted.

Reno rubbed his lower belly with joy. The cub was a sweet bonus.

Leon was able to stifle his crying, a little, and raise his eyes to Sephiroth's mesmerized gaze. "Is he really gone? He's never going to show up and hurt me, Reno, or the cubs ever again?"

Sephiroth, while beginning to deeply purr to comfort his distraught bearers, licked the Lion's tears away. "I promise you, Pretty Lion. Cloud Strife shall never dim your Light again. I swear this on the love I had for my own lost Light, Zack Fair."

Leon leaned in to Sephiroth's caress and, surprisingly to himself, began to purr back.

Reno gladly stayed where he was. Thanking the Gods and Cid Highwind again for bringing Vincent Valentine and Sephiroth into their lives.

If Reno wasn't already with cub, he'd be on Sephiroth's crotch right now. Of course, Vincent would shoot him, but Reno was a Turk, and Turks took chances.

Leon slightly drew away. He found himself playing with Sephiroth's hair, which fell over his shoulder, while he took the biggest chance of his life. He barely knew the man, but Sephiroth had saved his life, and the lives of his unborn cubs.

Leon knew it was more than that, but he'd save the deep emotional thoughts for later, when he was alone. "I know I can never be Zack for you. I can't even hope to try. I'm pregnant with your greatest enemy's cub. If you don't want me, I understand. It's just that I think you're what I've been looking for all these years. I believe Reno wants this too. Right, Reno?"

Reno kept on staying where he was, as his naughty hands ran all over his new yet-to-be-mated mate, but he shook his head affirmatively. "Fuck yeah! Ain't no one better for us, Leon. Be great for the cubs too. Ain't nothing better to show the cubs, but a strong Daddy figure. Got the strongest right here."

Sephiroth yelped as Reno rubbed under his stomach guard.

Reno grinned and licked Sephiroth's neck.

Both Sephiroth and Leon blushed deeply.

Reno was extremely flirty and forward. But both Sephiroth and Leon acknowledged that Reno's fire is just what the family needed to stay strong.

"Turk! How many times must I tell you! Unhand my son! He is not for the likes of you!"

Reno turned his gleeful gaze to a deeply frowning Vincent and blew him another raspberry.

Vincent answered him right back with a fearsome snarl.

Reno sing-songed the next statement, further raising Vincent's ire. "Can't take the Lion without the Fox. You know that and I know that. I'm carrying the Lion's cub and this Turk is here to stay. Be glad to keep the General warm. Mighty glad indeed. We'll make pretty cubs together we will. You'll see, Grampa Vincent. Me, Leon, and Sephiroth. Can't keep the pretty down, yo!"

"Have your own cub, before you saddle my son with another!"

Reno rubbed up to a still deeply blushing Sephiroth. He purred, kissed Sephiroth's rosy cheek, and nuzzled his finely crafted chin. "Know for sure ya wanna fill the Lion's belly. Gonna fill mine too. Ain't ya Sephiroth? Not gonna leave this Turk hangin'. Ain't ya?"

With Vincent growling in the background, Reno caught Leon's scandalized gaze and winked.

Leon clapped his hand over his mouth and fought to stifle his giggling.

Sephiroth just grunted affirmatively. His cheeks couldn't get any rosier. "First, Father and I must help Aerith and Yuffie. Then, I shall travel and battle in the Coliseum. The Captain declares that a true Husband must always provide for his mates and children. I wish to earn as much munny as I can, so the both of you can devote yourselves to the growing cubs."

Leon took Sephiroth's serious face between his two soft hands. He waited until Sephiroth met his serene gaze with his hesitant one.

Leon leaned in and gave him a deep kiss.

Sephiroth's eyes widened, in awe, as he felt the Lion's soft questing tongue for the first time.

Reno smiled, from his vantage point, while licking and nipping Sephiroth's pale neck. That's right, Lion. Work your magic. Land us a silver stud. Damn, they were gonna make beautiful babies!

Leon slightly backed up, so he could get some air, and he shyly licked his lips. Sephiroth even tasted good on the inside.

Sephiroth continued to gaze at him in wonderment.

"Reno and I can't travel because of the cubs, but I still keep in close contact with Phil. He's the main trainer at the Coliseum. I can't wait to hear of your exploits in the arena. However, before you go, you must swear something to Me, Reno, and the cubs, who lay growing under our hearts."

Sephiroth quickly nodded his head.

Leon's smile became wider. His Light shining even brighter. "Promise us that you will return soon to be our Mate and Protector. Reno is right. My cubs shall know of the soft. They will also need to learn of the strong. Promise Reno and I you will come back to be with us. Please?"

Sephiroth, for the first time since his Puppy died, smiled and embraced Reno and Leon close to his body.

The two bearers purred softly and caressed their newly chosen Mate.

Leon already knew Sephiroth's answer. He just needed to hear it.

Reno just wanted to rub it in Vincent's face, who was still growling in the background. He knew Vincent would always dislike him. No matter how many cubs he bore his son.

Reno grinned anew and bit down on Sephiroth's collarbone. Tough, Old Man.

This Fox finally got his claws in the Silver Tiger and he wasn't letting go.

Reno was sure Leon would help him along.

Leon was already grateful and highly attracted to Sephiroth. Love would soon follow.

"I promise, My Mates. Before the cubs are born, and take their first breaths, I will be back with enough munny to care for you all. This I swear."

Reno continued to nuzzle Sephiroth's chin as his hands ventured lower.

Leon kissed his cheek and answered for the both of them. "Just come back, Sephiroth. We will be waiting."


End file.
